Loving You
by rebellious2012
Summary: The war was over. another one was approaching. They hated each other. He had been raised to a pureblood and she was a muggle born. Now Lucius is a teacher and Hermione had sworn vengence. Can love come out of their hate? A murder of a boy and a new war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!

Loving You

One

"Can we get your statement too?" an all too familiar voice said. Slowly, Hermione dragged her gaze up to the annoying and one and only reporter she hated. Rita Skeeter. The damn war was over and these people were still hounding others for statements. Why they were doing this, Hermione would never understand. She couldn't understand why the damn woman was even on Hogwarts grounds. Of course, now that the war was over, every one trusted every one. _Funny how fickle people are_, Hermione thought sourly.

"No you may not. I have nothing to say to you because you are a bloody liar, who for all I care, can burn in hell." Rita gasped, but Hermione ignored the foul woman. Picking up her books, she made her way through the shocked students, a slight nagging in her stomach telling her that missing breakfast was not a good thing to do. _She should ask Ron and Lavender for an interview_, Hermione thought darkly. _They'd give her the answers she's looking for._ _Both of them would love it, no doubt_, Hermione thought a bit stung.

It was a relief, though. Hermione had ended everything with Ron when he had cheated on her with Lavender. It wasn't even once, it was multiple times. In the end, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She had left Ron and like she had expected, he was snogging Lavender in the hall the next day. Slowly, she did realize that maybe Ron had only loved Lavender and being with Hermione wasn't what he had wanted in the first place. Footsteps sounded behind Hermione and sighing heavily, she turned around. The woman never gave up did she?

"Miss Granger, you haven't given us one interview since the war. Besides, you murdered Bellatrix, and I am sure the Daily Prophet would love to hear that story, hmmm?" Spinning around, Hermione grabbed Rita by her throat. Ignoring her shocked gasp, Hermione leaned in, her eyes murderous.

"Do not ever bring up that name. Ever! Bellatrix deserved what she got and I really don't care about where the hell she's now!"

The venom in Hermione's voice made Rita drop the quill and paper. Disgusted, Hermione threw the woman backwards, causing her to fall into the camera man. Students looked away quickly, trying not to meet her eye. _As if I would kill these little buggers_, Hermione thought. Walking quickly, she bumped into one person she did not want to meet. At all, or ever for that matter.

"Well, well, Granger. Caused quite a storm out there didn't you? Hmm?"

"She deserved it. Quite frankly, I don't care what she has to publish. Now, if you would move out of my way." Holding her head high, Hermione moved past him when Draco stopped her by saying, "Be careful. You shouldn't mess with the people who are above you. Not with your bad blood anyway." The hallway got really quiet really fast. _That's it!_ Turning around, Hermione walked up to him, wanting to wipe that sneer off his damned face. She hadn't survived the war just to see this day. She had been taking Draco Malfoy's shit for too long and now, she was done. It was payback time.

"What happened Granger? Cat got your tongue?" Draco mocked, towering over her. Hermione's eyes blazed, warning him t keep his mouth shut.

"You might wanna watch that mouth of yours Malfoy. Blood status don't matter anymore, and that fool Voldemort you all followed is dead. We killed him and your stupid death eating army!" Hermione spat out at him. Draco's eyes hardened. He didn't need reminding, especially from a mudblood that he had lost the war. He also didn't want to remember that his own family was in debt to Granger and her boys. It was downright embarrassing.

"Granger, I still have more power than you and you're on thin ice now. Be very, very careful what comes out of your mouth next," he said coldly. _How dare he tell me what I can say or what I cannot say?_ She thought, flabbergasted.

"Why Malfoy? Gonna run to your daddy dearest? Tell him that a little mud blood is bothering you?" Hermione threw her head back and laughed harshly. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Let me tell you something, Malfoy. Your father doesn't run shit!" Draco's eyes widened slightly, but then he looked back at Hermione, smiling sweetly. They had gathered quite a crowd, but Hermione was oblivious to it.

"What were you saying about my father, Granger?" he asked his voice innocent. That alone should have turned her alarms on but Hermione was to upset right now to do anything, or even realize that she was in big trouble. She spotted Ron and Harry who were shaking their heads, and mouthing the word "NO!" over and over, but Hermione turned away. She wasn't afraid of the Malfoy's anymore. No one could intimidate her now.

"Your father doesn't own Hogwarts. Matter of fact, he doesn't own anybody except for his money and his property. His bank full of money can buy other people, but that rich, self righteous bastard can't buy me! He sure as hell doesn't own me either! He is a death eater and he chose the wrong side. The only reason you and your father are out of jail is because we have mercy!

"If we were death eaters like you, you can't even imagine what you would have been going through right now. All your father is is a death eater who allows torture of young people in his house and stands there and watches making sure they suffer. For all I care you both can go and DROP DEAD!"

There was a chocked silence, and the smile on Draco's face didn't help the feeling in Hermione's stomach. She looked at Harry, who had his head in his hand, and Ron who was staring open mouthed at something behind her. Hermione had thought her day was going pretty bad, but she realized that it had gotten much, much worse. A loud, velvety masculine voice spoke, breaking the silence.

"Miss Granger, I didn't know you put that much thought in to me. I am O so flattered with your speech and your high opinion of me."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: THE CHRACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING OWN IDEA AND FICTION WORK ARE MINE. CHRACTERS ARE PROERTY OF J.K. ROWLING.

Two

"Oh shit! Hermione!" Harry muttered under his breath. Ron's mouth was still open until Lavender poked him hard in the ribs. _She never gets a hint!_ Ron thought, his face losing color as Lucius Malfoy made his way to Hermione.

"I hope she knows that she is in some deep shit," a first year Ravenclaw boy whispered. Harry's eyes narrowed, smacking him on the head, accidently- on- purpose. Ginny's grip tightened on his arm, and he couldn't even think of anything to say to her which could calm her down, because he himself was shocked shitless.

The crowd parted like the red sea, allowing Lucius to walk to Hermione so he could stand in front of her. He towered over, looking down at her. Hermione could feel the blush spread over her face as he gave her a once over. He man was easily 6'5, with broad shoulders and long white blond hair. Hermione gulped, nervousness taking over the angry demeanor. Lucius Malfoy's eyes were hard and emotionless, but inside he was raging. The damn witch had some nerve! He wanted to wrap his hands around her pretty little neck and choke her. No one ever dared say such things about Lucius Malfoy, and that little fire brand had fed him a mouthful. Fire raged deep within him, slowly racing through his veins.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked, nervously licking her lips. The action was not missed my Lucius Malfoy. His eyes traveled down to her lips, and he reeled back. They were the most beautiful lips he had ever seen. Soft, full and plump, begging to be kissed. They were the color of red roses and looked just as soft. Her skin was smooth, like porcelain. Not a blemish, pimple or freckle was visible. Her eyes were huge, the color of chocolate but now they blazed like molten lava. Her bushy eye brows were gone, replaced by shapely eyebrows. _Oh Merlin! His days weren't so bad that he was looking at a seventeen year old that way!_ he thought. _But she's not seventeen anymore. She's eighteen now, the year she missed is why she is here now,_ a sly voice in his head said. Lucius ignored it.

"I didn't even hit your son and somehow the father knows just when to swoop in to defend his son," Hermione said coldly. Her voice held a hint of sarcasm, which ignited Lucius Malfoy's anger even more. She should consider herself lucky she had been the one to save him from Azkaban, or else he would have hexed her beyond belief.

"Do not mock me, Miss Granger. Your speech was ah, so touching." She stared into his eyes, unflinching. Bravery, he had to give her that. He wasn't sure how many people would look him dead in the eye. _Maybe I am losing my touch,_ he thought, but smirked inwardly. He could see her pulse racing, and her blush was still evident. No he was not losing his touch. The little fire brand was nervous and damn well deserved to be. Hermione blushed harder, the velvety voice sending shivers down her back. _Be calm!_ Hermione told herself. _Don't show him any fear._

"I am, however not here for my son. Draco has manners, something you seem to lack. I know your parents raised you better than that." The mention of her parents seemed to cause her blood to stop. _That's not possible! He can't have gotten near them!_ Hermione thought, horrified. If there was one thing she was scared for, it was her parents. She could fight to the death for them, and Lucius Malfoy would be dead before he even touched them.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I visited them. During the war. Don't worry I didn't hurt them. Very nice people, but it's a shame that their daughter is so rude." Hermione relaxed, but only a little bit. She didn't trust Lucius Malfoy, no matter how much he had helped them during the war. In her eyes he was still a cold blooded murderer.

"I do have manners. I just don't think I need to use them when I am with a killer." Lucius Malfoy froze. Two could play at that game. He wasn't a loser, and especially not to little girls. He'd make her take those words back, everything she was saying to him. He thought of various ideas, smirking.

"You might want to keep that mouth in check.

"I would like to hear you say that speech to my face. Unless, you're not as brave as I thought," he said, cocking his eye brow. Hermione wanted to slap him. First, he came into the school as though he owned it and then he stood there telling her she had no manners. And now, the old man had the nerve to imply she was a coward.

"No thank you. Once was enough. I am sure you don't want me to destroy that precious ego of yours," Hermione said, sweetly. Lucius Malfoy moved closer to her, until there was one centimeter left between them. Hermione felt his body heat, and a smell invaded her senses. She had smelled it before he came, but she could place who it belonged to. Now she knew. Only Lucius Malfoy had that smell. Spice and musk. It invaded her senses completely, clung to her until she couldn't breathe. Hermione ignored the feeling to cling to him. That would do no good.

"I don't believe it's about my ego," Lucius said in a silky voice. Hermione's eyes roamed over him. His cloak was black, jet black, it was made of the finest material and it made ever one else look dirty in comparison.

Things were bad enough with Draco and she could put up with his taunts. She had been doing so for almost six years. But Lucius Malfoy was another story. If Draco was a hurricane, then Lucius Malfoy was a tsunami and hurricane. His very being commanded power and authority. People who were within his presence felt like complete fools, and wining an argument with him was impossible. _And just why am I thinking about this?_ Hermione thought to herself. She wasn't here to win an argument with Lucius Malfoy. No freaking way.

"No, believe me, it's about your ego," Hermione spat out.

"Miss Granger, you have a smart mouth. You might want to keep it in check. "

"And just why the hell would I do that?" _Oh God, Hermione needs to keep her mouth shut!_ Harry thought. _Since when has she been so out spoken towards an adult?_ Lucius Malfoy smiled, and it sent Hermione's heart racing. _Damn the man was just too gorgeous!_ Mentally slapping herself for even thinking such a thing, Hermione held her ground. She made a mistake and now it was her turn to suffer the consequences.

"Didn't any one inform you yet?" he asked, enjoying her look of confusion. It was rare when Miss Granger was confused and he took pleasure in it that he was causing her confusion.

"Inform me of what?" she asked, drawing her eye brows together.

"Your speech was so touching for your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. THIS IS MY OWN IDEA, JUST USING HER CHARACTERS.

Three

Hermione was used to things going bad, and her day going wrong. She had fought in a war, suffered countless cruciatus curses, but nothing could prepare her for the shock of what Lucius Malfoy had told her. _He was the new DADA teacher?_ She thought, aghast. The headmistress could not have allowed this. McGonagall would never allow Lucius Malfoy to be a teacher here. Surely, she knew about his past. _But he switched sides, remember? Of course she would allow him to work as an employee here,_ a voice said in Hermione's head. The illogical part of her wanted to march up to the headmistress and demand an explanation. How could she hire him when he had watched his sister-in-law torture Hermione, and Ron? Just how in the hell had Lucius Malfoy convinced her that he wouldn't kill have the muggle-borns in the building?

"Now, all of you may return to your classes or do I need to take points?" he demanded, his voice dangerous. The children succeed away as though Voldemort himself had landed. Only Hermione and Lucius remained, alone. Even Harry and Ron had left her. The tension in the air was so thick, Hermione could almost taste it. She felt every nerve on end, waiting for Lucius Malfoy to attack. He was close, too close and that wonderful spice and musk filled her senses. Hermione swayed a little bit, getting closer to Lucius Malfoy. She looked up past the broad, powerful chest and huge shoulders to his face. She couldn't read anything. He was empty, except for his eyes. They were steel gray, hard as rock.

The man could put Greek gods to shame. He was just that handsome. He had high cheek bones, a strong jaw and a long regal nose which he loved to look down upon. His skin was tan due to where ever he had spent his vacation. _Just exactly why am I looking at him like that? This man would has hated me even before he knew my existence, and I am here like a fool gaping at him! _Hermione berated herself. He did not need her admiration. Hell, he already got too much attention from females any way.

"Miss Granger, things change. People change. It's time to forgive and forget. Forgive and forget," the silky voice whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her senses, sending a shiver down her spine. _How could he know?_ Hermione thought, shocked. Every day, she woke up telling herself, it was time to move on, and forgive and forget. The past was just that, the past. And it would be better if she moved on. After all, they won the war. The two worlds were finally getting along. Why was Hermione so upset then? Right now, she didn't want to think about that.

"Mr. Malfoy, it might be quite hard for you to forget, but for some of us, it isn't that easy. Our side suffered losses, families lost loved ones. Mothers lost husbands, and children.

"Forgiving and forgetting all of that isn't going to happen, not that soon!" Hermione said spitting the words out at him. _Indeed,_ Lucius Malfoy thought, glaring at the witch. Taking a deep breath and ignoring his scent, Hermione moved away. No she wouldn't let her past get to her. The war effects were still shown in her eyes, her face and her daily routine, and Lucius Malfoy noticed that. He was sure Hermione knew too, but refused to acknowledge it.

Spinning around, Hermione held her head high and walked away, leaving Lucius Malfoy to stare at her back, and a delectable sway of her hips.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE NOPE. ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING

Four

"Oh, god, Ginny, why can't I keep my mouth shut?" Hermione groaned. It was not her day. Never ever had her day gone so bad. She had told off an ex-death eater, and now he was also the professor of her favorite class. Who knew how he would grade her? She had just messed up everything. Ginny wrapped an arm around her friend. She really didn't know what else to say. Having Lucius Malfoy teach was going to be a pain in the ass. The man who had almost cost her her life was a teacher. Because of him, she had almost led Harry and Ron to the chamber, and nearly cost them their life. Hermione had become petrified too. The man allowed torture in his home of her brother and Hermione by that crazy bitch. Now, he would be in charge of them? _The world really is falling apart,_ Ginny thought with a smirk.

"Hermione, don't worry, he won't do anything to you. Not as long as Harry and Ron are here. And hell, McGonagall is here too. She would never let the blasted man hurt you! Besides, you are a war hero, and I bet you could hex him if he ever laid a finger on you!" Hermione laughed a little bit and Ginny smiled.

It had been such a long time since Hermione had smiled, or laughed. The war really had taken a toll on her, and no one had been there to support her. Ron and Lavender had each other, and Harry had her. Each of them had someone to lean on at the time of need. Her eyes were harder, and looked like they had seen too much. Indeed they all had.

The battle was full of blood, screaming victims, and dead bodies. Children had been brutally murdered, and the school torn apart. Families really couldn't believe they had lost some one. Ginny knew Hermione had probably seen more then she had told them. Harry knew and told her some things, such as the rape and the torture. After that, she couldn't bear to listen any more. It hurt too much. Hermione had been captured as bait for harry, but somehow managed to survive the cuts, bruises , and crucios. _She's too strong for Lucius Malfoy to break her,_ Ginny told herself, but she knew that some times, even the strongest broke. She just hoped that after breaking, Hermione could be put together again. If not, she didn't know what she would do without her.

"Hey, Mione! Wait up!" Harry shouted behind them. The girls stopped and smiled at him. Ginny's heart swelled with pride. She loved this boy, and would always love him. Even if there ever was a dark lord, no one could persuade her to leave Harry's side. Not even death. Harry looked at his little red head, smiling broadly. Thank god the war was over. He could finally hold Ginny, kiss her and be with her without the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head.

Bending down, he kissed her, his heart beating faster with the love pent up in his body. He couldn't wait to make her his and finally live with her in peace. Ginny was his life, and this time, he wouldn't lose her. Hermione looked away, blushing. She couldn't remember a time when any boy had looked at her with that kind of love. Not even Ron! Just then something caused Harry and Ginny to spring back. Harry looked up, annoyed. From the door way Lucius Malfoy stood, a wand in his hand.

"Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasely. This is not the place to continue your make out session. I suggest you find a room before you seduce each other in the hall way, hmm." Harry blushed, but not as bright as Ginny. Hermione gasped, out raged. The nerve of the man! Marching up to him, Hermione stood as tall as she could but couldn't reach eye level with Malfoy. He looked down at her, his eyes cold.

"Yes Miss Granger? Have you come to deliver another speech, because I am not in the mood-"

"Oh shut up! Before you accuse Harry and Ginny, please look at your self-"

"Honestly, Granger, you do annoy me!" he snarled at her. Ignoring her enraged expression, he walked away, leaving her to gape.

Inside the class, he smiled. _Oh, having Hermione Granger would be a pleasure,_ he thought wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHRACTERS. PLOT IS MINE.

Five

The students walked into class, chattering about the latest couple, or a crush or homework, or whatever teen agers talked about. At least, in Lucius's opinion that's what he thought. Majority of the Slytherins piled up in the back, pushing and joking around. Even though the war was over, most people didn't mingle together. Some did, mostly they were the ones from different houses who were dating. Except Lucius Malfoy had eyes for one group in particular. The golden trio, accompanied by the red head and Lavender. It was quite sad to watch Miss Granger tag along with the happy couples, one of the happy couple being her ex-boyfriend.

To be frank, Lucius had never liked the red headed idiot anyway. He had guts, and maybe he was a tad bit smart, but he was unsuitable for Hermione. Lucius wasn't the only one to think that either. He had heard several comments about how happy the wizarding world was when they heard about the break up. Secretly, Lucius had been delighted too, ignoring the reason why. When she had saved him from going to jail, he wanted to be put back in jail, just for the hell of it. But he was thankful that she had saved him. If it had been Potter or Weasely, he would be rotting in prison right now. _They don't know that you were on their side, so even if they wanted to throw him away, Granger would never let them_, a sly voice in his head said. Lucius smiled to himself at that. He had made many mistakes in his life, but he knew that joining the Oder of Phoenix was the best thing he had ever done.

As soon as she stepped foot in the class, Lucius's eyes went to Hermione. It was as though some presence was pulling him to her. Hermione came in through the door, and felt a jolt of electricity race up her veins. She looked up to find Lucius looking at her, his steel gray eyes boring into her. They seemed to see straight though her; through all of her fears and her emotions. She felt exposed, and scared. This man was making her want to sit and cry, release all her stress and worries and hold on to him and never let him go.

Hermione looked away, breaking eye contact. Her heart was beating so loud, she knew that every one next to her could hear it. _Just don't think about that man,_ she told herself, trying to be calm. He might not be dangerous to the population anymore, but Hermione was scared of how well those eyes could read her. No boy, no one ever had made her feel like that. She felt like she could be free, and openly cry, instead of being strong. Even though she had to kill the death eaters, their death weighed upon her like a stone, taking her life out of her. The destruction of Voldemort was an imprint on her mind, and the faces of the dead children she had seen caused her to go cold. She may have saved Hogwarts, but she had failed other people who also needed her help.

"Miss Granger, are you alright? I suggest you take a seat," a cold voice called up to her. People turned to look at her, snickering loudly. Blushing, Hermione briskly walked to the front, sitting in an empty desk by herself.

"Right. Now, I want to break down the rules of this class. I am not like your previous teachers. I assign work, and I expect it to be completed on time. I don't care what house you belong to, but all of you will be getting the same treatment. Any questions?" he asked. Nodding he turned to the board, his black robes billowing out behind him.

Once again the color and texture of the robes caught Hermione's attention. They were so black, and soft looking. A sudden thought hit her. The robes were like Lucius in a way. His past had been so black, that maybe he could never again see the light. _But he had,_ a voice said. _He came to our side, risking his son, his wife and his own life._ His past was black, blacker than night itself. However, maybe choosing the right side had made him realize that he had been wrong. His principles had been wrong too. Seeing death of the innocents had probably softened him. This explained the softness of the robes.

"Honestly, Miss Granger, what are you thinking? I said page four hundred and ninety four! Lucius barked. Hermione's head jerked up, meeting his eyes. _See, this is what you get for over analyzing everything!_ a voice scolded her.

"Yes sir," she said sourly.

Lucius retreated to his desk, observing the students. His interest was on Hermione only. When she had come in the class, she looked at him with those big brown eyes, and he had seen something he would never have imagined. Fear, sorrow, and pain. He had also seen anger but he was sure it was directed at him. The brave girl who he had heard countless of stories about was actually scared. If someone else had told Lucius that he would send them to the mental hospital. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he admired Granger.

She had stayed with those boys, always putting her life on the line for others. When he had seen her at the book store in her second year, she had looked at him with hatred, and anger, and a mixed emotion of pain and something else. She had been a feisty young lady, always besting Draco, and sticking to the truth. When she had been thrown into the Malfoy manor, he didn't want to let Bellatrix torture her. Her screams still haunted his very sleep, and he knew now that he was a monster. At that time, the idea of purifying the world had seemed so appealing to him, but after he had joined the Order, those principles had vanished. These people didn't want to kill of Slytherins, or any one. They wanted to keep the world safe.

During his stay, he had come during late hours with news and information and Hermione would always be awake, providing him with something to eat or a blanket. She didn't seem to mind cleaning his cuts, or keeping him calm when he was badly injured. She had treated him with such tenderness; Lucius had felt like an ass hole. He would do anything to take away the pain he had caused her, but he knew now, Hermione had been hardened by the war.


	6. Chapter 6

DICLAIMER: NOT MINE. THE IDEA IS MINE, CHRACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.

Six

During dinner the great hall was buzzing with their usual gossip. It felt nice to sit in a warm, cozy dining room while the weather outside was chilly. The staff was sitting in their usual places, enjoying the dinner as well. Hermione smiled to herself. Even though she wouldn't admit to any one but herself, food was her first love, and she loved it even more than books. Looking over at Ron, she rolled her eyes. He was stuffing his mouth with food, as usual and Lavender didn't give a flying fuck. It was funny really. _At least I don't have to put up with that any more,_ Hermione thought. Sighing, she dung into her food, savoring the rich spices and tangy sauces. Picking up the lamb meat piece she dipped it in the spice sauce and took a bite of it, enjoying the tender meat.

Unaware of the attention she was inviting, Hermione enjoyed the meat, oblivious that half the guys at the table had their gaze on her lips. Feeling some one's eyes on her, Hermione turned her head up and met a pair of stormy gray eyes. Lucius felt his heart stop for a second. His gaze was fixed on those plump, full rose colored lips. A drop of the sauce was clinging to it and he had the most carnal urge to lick it off. His chest was tight like he needed to breathe and the ache in his groins was becoming unbearable by the second. He noticed that he wasn't the only male having trouble keeping his eyes off of her lips. The entire Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw was busy looking at her lips.

Suddenly, the dining hall was filled with such electricity that Hermione felt it from her head down to her toes. A high blush rose up to her cheeks and she looked away, licking her lips. _That was just my imagination,_ she told herself firmly. _This was the result of not eating enough and not eating on time. _

"Hermione, are you ok? You look red." Hermione looked at Ginny, and blushed harder. Ginny looked worried, but Hermione smiled.

"No, it's just the sauce. A bit too spicy," she lied. The real reason was that Lucius Malfoy's gaze was too hot to handle, but Hermione knew if she told Ginny that then she would be at the loony bin. Ginny wasn't convinced, but she let it go. Thankful for that Hermione dug into her food again.

"Lucius, why is your face red?" Snape asked, amused. Lucius looked at him with an evil eye, causing Snape to laugh.

"I have no idea why you are laughing. The sauce is a bit too spicy, that is all." Snape nodded as though everything made sense, causing Lucius's anger to boil. _The rat,_ Lucius thought, annoyed.

"Yes, you are right. The sauce is quite spicy. I also believe your firebrand is quite spicy too," Snape added, drinking his soup to hide the smile when Lucius choked.

"What did you say?" he demanded, wiping his lips with a napkin. Snape looked at him innocently.

"Excuse me? I didn't say anything. Honestly Lucius, you are losing your senses along with your hearing," Snape said sadly, smirking inwardly.

"Why you-"

The double doors opened suddenly, causing the entire room to jump up in shock. Flitch ran inside, his cat trailing in behind him. McGonagall hurried down to meet him a frown on her face.

"What do you think is going on?" a first year asked. His friend shook his head, obviously confused. Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged. As soon as Flitch took off the whispers began. McGonagall went to the head mistress spot and held up her hands.

"Students, please let me have your attention," she began.

"It seems that Dumstrang has had a break in, not for the first time. This time, it was a bit more severe. One of the students had their throat cut." Gasps echoed around the hall.

"So, we have invited them here, and I hope we can all be respectful and-"

"Who was the student?" a voice demanded. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Viktor Kurrum."

Hermione's food almost came up. The table tuned to look at her and she felt like the world was closing on her.

"He is in perfect condition now, but we will keep the autographs and comments to a limit. Whatever he is uncomfortable with, we will not press him." Hermione took a deep breath, her head swimming. Even though she hated Viktor, she didn't want him to be cut into pieces. That was too harsh. He had cheated on her; got another girl pregnant, but she wouldn't wish death on him. He had a son for Merlin's sake!

"Hermione, its ok. Don't worry, he's fine," Ginny said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Yeah, I know, but it just got to me, "Hermione said, he face pale. The head master of Dumstrang walked in, Viktor next to him. Hermione looked away, trying not to be seen. Viktor stopped, looking at Hermione. Feeling the heat raise in her cheeks, she looked up at him finally, biting back bile that rose in her throat. Even though she didn't want him dead, she still hated him.

"Hermione," he breathed, trying to come closer to her table. Reflexively, she scooted backwards. His smile fell, and he turned away, walking up. No one really knew the whole story of their break up, but it was easy to figure it out.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that I don't want to be near him," she said hotly, her tone warning Ginny off. A little hurt, Ginny turned away.

"I would like all of you to welcome these students and allow them to join us at dinner tonight," McGonagall said sternly. That was not a problem with any one at Hogwarts. Some old friends joined the Gryffinindor table and as someone pointed out, Viktor Kurrum joined the Slytherin table.

Lucius noticed the entire exchange between Hermione and Viktor, and the way she shirked away from him. His fist tightened as insane thoughts ran in his mind. If the little bastard had touched her, he would do more than slit the rascal's throat. _Any reason why you're having such strong feelings toward her? _a voice demanded slyly. Lucius chose to ignore it.

"Uncurl your fist and wipe that murderous expression off of your face," Snape hissed. "Be a little more obvious," he added sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, Lucius did as Snape said. It would do no good to look like a jealous man.

"What do you know about them?" he demanded, glaring at Snape, who smiled.

"They were dating and they were happy. Or that's what the people said. But the truth is, he cheated on her and got one girl pregnant. He's a father of a son, and in a drunken attempt he tried raping her." Lucius slammed his fist on the table, enticing many looks from the staff.

"Could you stop that? Behave like an adult for Merlin's sake!"

When Lucius looked down, he saw that Hermione was gone and Viktor was also moving out. _Oh fuck _

"Now where are you going?" Snape asked, confused.

"To save that fire brand's ass!" Lucius hissed

"Nice ass isn't it?" Snape said. Instead of answering, Lucius caused the soup to fall into his old friend's lap, using that as an opportunity to leave. Snape smiled, despite the fact that the soup was burring his thighs. _Go get her Lucius,_ he thought, cleaning up the mess.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. CHRACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. PLOT IS MINE.

Seven

Hermione hurried down the corridor, feeling as though someone was following her. Her suspicions were verified when she heard footsteps behind her. _O god, not Viktor!_ She thought, panicking. Keeping her calm she hurried on, until she fell into a warm, hard body. Someone grasped her upper arms, and candles flickered around them. Her worst fears were out in the open now. It was Viktor.

"Hermione, stop struggling me! I need to speak to you, please!" he pleaded. Hermione shoved him away, reaching for her wand.

"Don't you dare come near me! Touch me and I'll kill you!" she shouted. Viktor ignored her and came closer.

"Please! Hermione listen to me!" he said.

"Miss Granger!" a voice demanded. Turning around, Hermione saw Lucius and she almost sobbed out loud. Ignoring Viktor, she found her legs moving.

Lucius looked at her tear strained face and almost hexed Viktor Kurrum to his death. His eyes fell on Hermione, who was running to him. He kept his face neutral, until he felt a soft body run into his and hold on to his middle section as though he was her life saver. Lucius felt his heart melt as her small hands curled into his robes.

"What is the meaning of this? They allowed a death eater into the building?" Viktor sneered, glaring at Lucius.

"I suggest that you shut up, or I will throw you out of this school faster than you can catch that damn snitch!" he said dangerously.

"O, so you have taken the place of her ah shall ve lover? Hmm." At that moment, Hermione looked up, still holding on to Lucius. Viktor was standing right in front of Lucius who was taller and much more muscular.

"That is quite a story-" Out of nowhere, a fist connected with his face, causing Viktor to fall back wards. Lucius looked down at the girl, amused. There was blood gushing down the rascal's face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he shouted, standing up.

"Come near me again and I promise that you'll be begging I was Voldemort," Hermione hissed. Viktor took a step backwards.

"I have been through a war, don't underestimate me," she said. Glaring at them he slinked away, and finally Hermione relaxed.

"Well, I suggest we get you back to your rooms or-"

Pulling his head down to hers, Hermione kissed him. Lucius stood there, blinking. Hermione let him go, smiling.

"I am a grown woman; I know when to go to my room." Lucius was for once in his life, shocked. It took a lot to shock him and Miss Granger had done it. He watched her leaving him, her butt in his face. _Oh no way in hell was he about to let her go!_

Hermione knew she shouldn't have done that but damn he talked too much. Licking her lips, she felt the taste of his lips and smiled until she heard footsteps behind her. _Oh hell!_ She ran out of the building. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and down they went. Thankfully, the grass was soft.

Rolling around, Hermione found Lucius on top, their legs intertwined. The moon was high in the sky, and it shined down on Lucius. Hermione's smile disappeared when she looked up at him. Their lips were inches away, and his breath tickled her face. Her body began to get hot and she squirmed around. Lucius growled and held her under him.

"Stop. Moving." He snarled.

_Oh fuck, I am going to regret this!_ Lucius thought. Ignoring her panicked look, he sipped a hand under her neck and crashed his lips onto hers.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN. PLOT IS MINE. EVRYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!

Seven

_She should have expected this,_ Hermione thought as soon as his lips crashed down upon hers. Her body went up in flames like never before. Lucius used his hot tounge to slip inside her closed lips. Growling with satisfaction, he pressed her harder into the ground, ignoring her gasp of surprise. If Lucius was going to be honest with himself, he had wanted this, hell he had craved this female above all others for a long time. Even with his numerous lovers, he had never felt such carnal desires with any one except for Hermione. Lord have mercy, he wanted her here, right then and there on the ground. He felt her shyly open her mouth shuddering. No one, not any female made Lucius Malfoy shudder and this little slip of a girl was doing it with one small innocent action.

Lucius's eyes snapped open when he felt her touch the roof of his mouth and boldly take his tongue further into her mouth. He saw her mischievous eyes and felt his balls harden even more. He cupped her face in his hands, loving the silky feel of her skin in his hands. Snarling, he ground his hips into her sensitive spot, causing Hermione to arch her back off the ground. _Oh good Lord, the man was a master!_ Hermione thought, wildly arching her back every time he ground into her. She slid her hands under his robes, feeling the smooth, muscular skin tense beneath her fingers. His skin was beautiful, soft and hard at the same time. His cords stood out on his neck from the tension in his body.

Fire raced through her veins, making Hermione's head spin. Right now if he asked her what her name was she didn't even know. His lips were magic, working wonders on her. Her heart was as loud as a drum and the wetness between her legs along with the painful ache was almost too much to beg. Moaning into his mouth, she pulled him closer; wanting him so bad it hurt.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" a voice called. Lucius and Hermione stopped, pulling apart. Their breathing was heavy, and Hermione could feel the wetness and his undeniable hardness. Gasping, she pushed him off. It was Flitch and if he caught them then it would be all over the school. Lucius looked at the girl pushing him off, her breasts pushing against his chest. The contact made him shiver and want to hex Flitch's dumb ass so he could carry on what they were doing.

"Lucius!" she hissed, and his gaze snapped back to her. Never in his entire life had he heard someone say his name with so much longing and tenderness. It was complete turn on, and he almost ignored Flitch.

"I'll call McGonagall!" he yelled. Pulling Hermione up, he threw her over his shoulder and ran. Hermione was shocked. The man may not look old but he was old. And now here he was, running as though his life depended on it. When he knew they were far away, he dropped Hermione on her pretty little arse.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! With Lucius Malfoy!_ Hermione thought. She was horrified. He was her teacher and more so, he was an ex- death eater! What on earth had possessed her to do that, she didn't know. Before Lucius could utter one word, Hermione ran. She ran as though he devil himself was behind her.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, closing his eyes and waiting for his erection to subside.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. PLOT IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING

Nine

_How the bloody hell am I ever going to look at him without remembering THAT!_ Hermione thought as she slipped into the common room. The fire was still going, dimly though. The students were asleep, or some were up, gossiping or horsing around. Hermione walked to the sofa on legs made of jelly. She ran a hand through her hair, her knees finally giving out. She slid down the length of the sofa, falling in front of the fire. She held her head in one hand, closing her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase those images. The moon light, his long white blond hair, stormy gray eyes and those lips.

_Stop thinking! Just stop thinking about it!_ She told herself, annoyed by such a stupid reaction. The fire helped warm her up, but it wasn't even necessary. She was already warm enough. Footsteps sounded and she turned her head to see a sleepy Ginny in her PJ's. She rubbed her eyes, looking at Hermione.

"Blimey, Mione, I know we have no school tomorrow but its twelve thirty and you just came back!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione stood up refusing the urge to sit back down and let her thoughts go. That would do no good to keep on thinking about the past. _Even though the past was just a few minutes ago!_

"Oh I am really sorry for waking you up! I just went for a- a walk and-"

"Viktor came after you didn't he?" Ginny demanded, her sleep vanishing.

"Ginny, no it's not like you think-"

"He told us! He told everyone that he went to talk to you but Lucius Malfoy came out of the shadows. Telling you both to go to your rooms," Ginny said, sitting next to her friend. _That son of a bitch!_ Hermione thought. _Of course he wouldn't tell them what he was trying to do to her._ She felt Ginny grasp her hand and smiled sadly. Her life was so complicated and she couldn't even tell her best friend.

"Ginny, I just want him to stay away from me-"

"Why? I really think Viktor-" Hermione cut her friend off. This was not the time to discuss things. She was too tired and there was too much on her brain. All she needed was a good night's sleep.

"Ginny, look I don't want to discuss this! He needs to stay the hell away from me or I'll hex him until he can't even spell his own name!"

Aghast, Ginny took a step back, shocked. She didn't realize that Hermione could be so venomous.

"O-ok I am sorry," Ginny stampeded. Hermione moved away. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Ginny like that but she was not in the mood. Honestly why couldn't people leave the past alone? They had the uncanny ability to bring up situations that she was trying not to think about.

"Good night Gin. I'll see you tomorrow." Having said that, Hermione sprinted up the steps until she reached the door. Pulling it open she walked to her bed trying not to wake the others. She had no strength for taking off her clothes. Uttering a spell she had her clothes off and her night gown on. Slipping under the covers, she pulled it up to her face and closed her eyes. There were light snores coming from the other girls, but Hermione was wide awake. Turning on her other side, eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

Looking around, Hermione didn't see anything except for trees and darkness. Complete darkness. Panic began to rise in her. Nobody was there. Not a single soul. _Ok be calm Hermione! No need to panic,_ she told herself. Except that idea wasn't working out too well right now. Turing her head left and right, Hermione was feeling a sense of dread. Something was wrong. Horribly so.

"HELLO! Is anybody there! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, but got no response except for silence. Her palms were beginning to sweat and her eyes were filling up with tears. The forest was so black and so thick she couldn't even make out a light. _Someone, anyone has to be here!_ But no, there wasn't. Attest that was what Hermione thought. She felt around for her wand but with a raising horror she realized that she was wand less. _That couldn't be possible! She always had her wand!_

Then there was laughter, horrible, sly laughter. One of the female laughs she recognized immediately. It was the one woman who Hermione had been haunted by, her evil screams and evil grin had haunted her nights for almost three years. The one woman Hermione had killed with her bare hands. Bellatrix.

Hermione wasn't completely innocent. She had killed her fair share of people. It was a war and they had deserved it, but it haunted her everyday and nigh no matter what excuse she cooked up. It was like a pull on her conscience. The laughter continued to get louder, and Hermione gasped. There were death eaters surrounding her, having trapped her within a circle. Bellatrix look deranged and licked her lips like a predator would when their prey was cornered. _That can't be possible! I killed her!_ Hermione thought, her face losing color as she noticed the wizards standing before her.

Unexpectedly the laughter stopped. The death eaters actually had a look of fear in their eyes, just for a moment. _Voldemort._ That was her only thought. Hermione stood her ground, her heart beating as though she had run a marathon. The whole scene in front of her was making her brain malfunction. The people were dead and so was Voldemort. Except the thing wasn't Voldemort. It was smoky and black with red glowing eyes. It didn't quite have a shape at all.

"Ahhh. Herrrmioooneeee." The voice sent shivers down her spine. Not in a pleasurable way like Lucius Malfoy's but a more dangerous way, as though she was about to be killed kind of way.

"What the hell are you? These people are dead! Why are they alive!" she shouted, going crazy just looking at the death eaters. There was no way she could be seeing them, not after she had sent them to their grave! This was all crazy.

"Always the curious one, eh? You thought you killed them, foolish girl you are. But remember, nothing can save you from your own deadly thoughts."

"NO! I don't' know you! I don't know what you are talking about! Leave me alone!" The voice laughed at her misery, and Hermione wanted to die. Fear had made her cold and she could no longer feel her body or anything else for that matter. All she could feel was fear. Intense, bone chilling fear. It blocked out everything else. A figure stepped out of the dark, his hair streaming behind him.

"Lucius! Thank God you are here! You have to help-"

"Help? Help a mudblood?" he sneered. Hermione felt like she had been slapped. This wasn't Lucius. This wasn't _her _Lucius at all.

"No death eater will ever save you. We have killed that pathetic army of your. Mumbling, blind idiots, all of them!" the black smoke said. Hermione shook her head.

"NO! That's not possible! We killed all of them! We won the war!" she shouted.

"We won fool! We won the war!" the smoke shouted. Lucius stepped forward.

"Lucius! NO! Please don't do this!" Hermione pleaded, tears running down her face. Lucius ignored her. His eyes were colder than ice. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"NO! LUCIUS NO! STOP! NO!" she shouted but it was too late. A blinding green light erupted from his wand and Hermione felt her heart stop. The breath left her body, inch by inch. Her eyes could see and she saw Lucius smiling down at her cold body and then, finally, the breath left her body.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: CHRACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. PLOT IS MINE

Ten

Screaming, Hermione sat up right in bed, sweating. Her whole body was shaking as she looked around the room. Everyone started to groggily look around, still half asleep. Ginny swung her legs off of her bed, rushing to Hermione who had one hand pressed against her forehead. Hermione looked pale as a ghost and her eyes were haunted.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned. The other girls sat up now, pulling their comforters around them. This was the first time they had heard Hermione scream like that. The sound was unbearable to listen to, full of fear and bone chilling pain.

"Granger what happened? That must've been a hella dream!"

"Is she ok? Do we need to get Madame Pomfrey?" a first year asked nervously, trying to help. Hermione shook her head. She felt bad about waking every one up now. It was just a dream, like her mother had told her. _Yeah right just a bloody dream,_ Hermione told herself. It didn't matter if Lucius had killed her. She didn't care at all. After what was he to her anyway?

"No, I am fine you guys. It was just a bad dream that's all. Nothing to worry about," Hermione said, trying to regain her breathing. It was hard however, with ever one trying to make her comfortable. She just needed to understand what the dream was talking about. It wasn't a normal thing. There had been that shadow and then the people she had killed. Ginny didn't look convinced. _This is what happens when your best friend knows you too much. You can never convince her._ Hermione smiled, despite the look in her eyes. She would not let Ginny worry herself sick over Hermione. She was a big girl now.

"Hermione, are you positively sure you're alright? I mean you look like you've seen a ghost," Ginny said. Hermione smiled a little bit. Ginny sounded just like her mother, Molly. Always worried and looking after people. Harry was truly lucky to have her in his life.

"Honestly, Ginny I am fine. It's alright, go back to sleep." Ginny opened her mouth to protest but stopped. It was useless really. No one could win an argument against Hermione. They didn't have any guts because she kept the argument going and going until the person finally gave. It was quite fun to watch.

"Well alright if you insist then I'll go," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed, sliding under the covers. Her body was awake now but her brain was demanding sleep. She wanted to figure out what the dream was about. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep again was the feel of Lucius's lips on her.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONY OWN THE PLOT!**

Ten

"Miss Granger!" Hermione's eyes snapped open. The class began to snicker. Hermione frowned, until she felt a looming presence above her. Her senses were again assaulted with _his_ smell. There it was that spicy, musky smell. _Oh Merlin. Concentrate Hermione! _She told herself. Against her will, Hermione's mind filled up with that burning kiss. Her heart began to race and the low heat in her stomach began to grow hotter and hotter, spreading through her veins. His body on hers, all those hard planes pressing against her body. His hot hands on her curves, and his mouth on hers, pressing upon hers giving her a taste of something Hermione never knew before.

"MISS GRANGER!" Gulping, Hermione looked up, her cheeks flushed. She looked up into Lucius Malfoy's eyes, dark and stormy right now. He looked as though he wanted to wrap his hands around her throat. _Ok, Hermione be calm. He can't do anything to you. Not in class or this school. _She attempted a smile at him, which seemed to enrage him some more. Seeing the affect she was having on him, Hermione smiled some more.

"Yes Sir? Is anything wrong?" she asked sweetly, ignoring her pounding heart. _Merlin damn her! No, damn me! _Lucius thought. The little minx knew what kind of affect her smile had on him. Hell being close to her was driving him insane. All he wanted to do was reach out and caress her face in his hands, and kiss those soft lips until she was begging for more. _There you go again_, a voice in his head said.

"Miss Granger, for a smart know it all like yourself, you do seem very slow today. Any reason?" Hermione fumed on the inside. She hated him, and she wished she could throw something at him, preferably something which would leave a mark on his face and wipe that annoying sneer off his damn face. She hated being treated like a nerd. It wasn't as though she took pride from being a so called "know-it-all", but the simple fact was that Hermione liked learning new things. She enjoyed knowing facts and studying.

"I am not a know it all and yes I am a bit tired if you must know PROFESSOR!" she snapped, satisfied with the fact that his expression turned from a sneer to murder. Good now he knew that he couldn't say things to her without her responding back.

"Such insolence. Twenty points from-"

"Now sir that's hardly a reason to take away points. You asked me a question and I answered it. Is that any reason to take points?" she asked and the class agreed. Lucius felt his blood boil at her comment. Oh she was going to pay for that.

"Don't answer back to me!" he snapped walking up to her. Hermione's own eyes blazed with fire and disobedience. She was not going to be pushed around by a death eater. _Former death eater,_ a voice told her, which Hermione ignored. He was still a murderer in her eyes.

"Miss Granger I am warning you to watch your tongue. One slip might cause you to regret it."

"Professor I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione cried out raged, standing up too. Both of them barely paid attention to the class or the people who were looking as though the professor had lost his mind. Lucius was only aware of Hermione standing in front of him, he huge chocolate eyes full of fire and passion. He watched her chest heave up and down with the barely concealed anger. _Stop looking at her chest! _

_ What the hell, I am not looking at her chest! _

_ Yes the hell you are! Stop staring at her lips!_

_ I can't believe I am here arguing with myself!_

Hermione wanted to lean over and push him away, but that would probably earn her a hex. Lucius Malfoy didn't respond kindly to any one putting their hands on him unless it was in bed and where he told them too. The wave of anger Hermione felt at that couldn't be described. Of course she wasn't jealous! Lucius Malfoy and his private life were of no concern to her. But there was something which was pulling her towards him. Something like a dark magic, so dangerous that if Hermione allowed it to even touch her, she would be sucked in with no way out. If there was one thing every one could agree on, it was that Lucius Malfoy was one dangerous man, and she needed to stay away from him. Lucius's eyes raked over her face, noting the flushed cheeks and the full rose colored parted lips. Her warm brown eyes filled her face and she excluded warmth which people couldn't ignore. Why the hell he was standing there like a fool, Lucius didn't know. He knew that he wouldn't taint himself with a muggleborn.

"Sit down and start on your assignment," he spat and walked away leaving a confused Hermione behind. Ginny tugged at her friend's skirt, bringing Hermione back to the class room. Shaking her head, Hermione sat down. This was one of those days she wished she could just forget the world and curl up with a good book.

"Mione, its ok. Just ignore him; he's just a big prick." Hermione turned to look at who spoke, her eyes narrowing at Viktor who smiled at her. _Someone get me a trash can to puke in!_ Just a few days ago he had tried to attack her and now he wanted to talk to her.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" she asked, her temper finally getting the better of her. Viktor looked upset at her tone. Lucius looked up from his desk and narrowed his eyes at the two who were engaged in a conversation when they should be doing an assignment. However, he wasn't about to interrupt this conversation. It actually looked as though the mud blood was defending him. Interesting.

"Oh Hermione don't be mad at me please. You do not know how I have missed you." Hermione looked around the few stupid girls who looked ready to swoon. _Oh this is just great! Now people were about to swoon at his not even romantic words? Even a baboon could utter those words and people would still swoon like fools. _

"Oh he's so romantic! How could she turn him down?" someone muttered.

"I know! He's kind and so sweet! Unlike the boys here!" her friend hissed. The boys nearby scowled at Viktor who didn't look fazed at all. He continued to stare at Hermione.

"Are you kidding me? Well I didn't miss you one bit!" she spat out. His expression turned to one of hurt and it didn't affect Hermione one bit.

"Hermione, please you know that you are my-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Leave me alone! Don't you have a son to take care of or did you throw him away just like your girlfriend?" The class room got so quiet no one was even breathing. The look in Kurum's eyes told Hermione she had gone a little too far.

"That is quite enough!" Lucius yelled before the situation got out of hand. He didn't want the two fools to fight, well not in his class anyway.

"Miss Granger, I want you to stay after and Mr. Kurum stay away from ladies if they do not want your attention."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN THE STORY AND THE PLOT.

Twelve

By the time the bell had rung, Hermione already knew the rumors would be spreading about what had happened in class. There would be things like "Oh she's just jealous that the child isn't hers," or "She's probably still in love with that Weasley. That was what Hermione didn't want to hear. Every one still thought she loved Ron but the truth was she didn't love him, at all. There had probably been a time when she had had a small school girl crush in her but the older she had gotten she had realized that her and Ron would never work out. He was too immature and he had always had a wandering eye, but it looked like Lavender had solved that problem. Ron didn't look at any girl with love in his eyes except for Lavender. This was completely fine with Hermione because she didn't care anymore.

"Miss Granger, I don't know what has been going on with you but do you realize that the class has already left?" a deep voice drawled. Hermione shook away her morbid thoughts and focused on the man in front of her. If she was honest with herself Hermione had to admit that he was a superb human. Apart from the harsh lines and chisels of his handsome face and full lips his, his very presence was a cause for her admiration too. His built, his body, the way he held himself Hermione was in awe. Not many men could still face the world after a tragic where they had chosen the wrong side and killed so many people. But here was Lucius Malfoy strong and solid like a tree. He kept his back straight, and his head held high daring anyone to say something to him or look him in the eye with disrespect. If Hermione could describe him in one word she would call him powerful.

Not powerful because he had killed several people and lived to tell the tale of how the Light side had saved his ungrateful arse but because he had the ability to make people shiver and bow down with respect. People looked up to him and wanted to be like him. When he entered a room the whole room would stop their conversations just to look at him. A large room would feel like a cramped box if he stood inside of the room.

Yet even with the power he excluded, he was cold, heartless and emotionless. What drew people to him was his wealth and power and they respected him out of fear not out of love. Love. Hermione mentally scoffed.

"Granger!" he hollered. Hermione looked at him her eyes boring deep into his eyes. She wanted to figure him out. She knew what he had been and yet he had saved her that night and he had kissed her until she couldn't think straight. Something about him wasn't right. He kept himself excluded on purpose. The question was why? Why did he keep himself so aloof?

"Why?" she said of her own accord. Hermione blushed furiously when Lucius gave her a glare. _Sometimes I wish I could keep my mouth shut._

"Excuse me?" he asked. Why was she looking at him like that? Lucius didn't want those huge brown eyes looking into him as though she could see into his soul. There was a reason he kept himself apart and it wasn't because he had been a death eater. He didn't need some know it all girl to look at him with those big warm eyes and figure him out. There had only been one woman who he had loved and she was dead.

"Why what Granger?" he sneered. Hermione didn't even know what she wanted to ask him. She just shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I don't know Malfoy. I just don't know any more." Lucius watched her shoulders slump in defeat and just when he wanted to comfort her she breathed in deeply and stood taller and squared her shoulders. When she left and the heavy doors shut, Lucius felt as though he had just lost something very important and he was once again filled with pain, sorrow and darkness just like he had felt as a child.

"Hermione! Please vait!" a voice called. Hermione ignored it speeding up. She wasn't in the mood to put up with this nonsense. Spinning around she pulled out her wand. Kurum stopped short and smiled a little bit.

"What is it? I don't want to talk to you."

"Just listen to me for once! I know you are upset and you have every right my dearest." Hermione rolled her eyes. She wanted to hex the idiot just as easily as Lucius would but she found the strength not to.

"My name is HERMIONE! Don't call me anything else and I am not your anything!" she yelled her voice filled with anger and desperation for him to leave her alone.

"But I love you! How can I leave you? I made a mistake but please don't stop loving me!" Was it really that hard for men to understand that sometimes they have to move on? Apparently that was the case with Kurum. She just needed time alone to herself. That dream had not left her alone and she kept on wondering about Lucius.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Thirteen

"Hermione, are you ok? You look pale darling," Kurum said worriedly. He made a move towards Hermione and she jumped backwards. Holding out her wand she pointed it towards his chest. Her eyes held bloody murder but her legs were wobbly. Images flashed before her eyes. Bellatrix, her rage and the cruel laughter then the light leaving her eyes. The other men who she had killed began to flash before her eyes, their ghostly figures began to float before her eyes and Hermione gasped. _No! She was in Hogwarts! This couldn't happen she was awake!_ Hermione thought. Her eyes widened in horror and her hand with the wand began to tremble.

"Hermione!" a voice called. And just as soon as they'd come the ghosts were gone leaving Hermione in a deserted hallway with people looking at her as though she was a freak. Startled Hermione lowered her wand, her hand going to her head. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't even hold her own weight. _What was happening to her? This wasn't normal!_ _Where can I find the answers?_ An obvious answer hit her and Hermione was a bit embarrassed she didn't think of it before. Her heart racing and head aching she made her way towards the opposite steps, holding on to the railing with a death grip.

"Granger!" Looking up she saw Lucius Malfoy looking down at her. The crowd had parted except for a few kids who were trying to see what was going on. Warning bells in her head told her that she needed to get away, now! So, for the first time in her life, Hermione listened to those warnings and she ran away from the very man she had vowed never to run from.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Fourteen

Hermione ran inside the library which was deserted except for a few students. They looked up at her and quickly looked down. Ignoring them she walked into the restricted section. The librarian looked up at Hermione and opened her mouth but closed it. She knew that if one of the Golden Trio members were down in the restricted section then it had to be for a specific reason. Especially Hermione.

Hermione fell into a chair her legs finally giving out. She hadn't looked behind her too see if he had followed her because Hermione knew she just had to get away from him. If she kept looking at him she would probably start wailing like a baby. Hermione's heart hitched. There was a reason she hated Lucius Malfoy and it wasn't because he was a jerk or a death eater. No Hermione hated him because he had taken away the most precious joy in her life. Her child.

That fateful summer day when her home had been attacked by death eaters. She had been away outside in the garden when she heard wails of a child and yelling. Running inside what she had found was the dead body of Emily.

_The sun had been shinning and Hermione hummed to herself as she worked in the garden. Her parents had been away visiting their old friends. Emily was happily asleep her small body curled up in her crib. The one month old was the one thing in Hermione's life which had given her complete and utter joy. The neighbors waved to her and smiled waving back. Over the summer she had needed time to get away before the war started. She had planned to send Emily with her parents for a while until the war was over. She looked down at her watch and stood up. Emily would probably be waking up now and Hermione wanted to go see her beautiful face. _

_ Suddenly there was a loud crash and Hermione gasped her hand reaching for her wand. The voices began to yell orders and she knew. Death eaters. They had found her. Throwing off her gloves and hat she raced towards the door and her heart stopped when she heard Emily's wail. _

_ "NO! NO leave her alone!" Hermione had tried opening the door but it was locked. Every spell she threw didn't open it. Through the glass she saw long blond hair and a sneer on his face. His wand pointed down at a still body. Hermione's eyes widened and she began to scream like a mad woman banging her hands on the glass. Lucius had turned around she smiled at her. The other death eaters disappeared with a pop and with a cruel smile Lucius was gone. The door burst open and Hermione raced to the floor already knowing what had happened. Her hope died as soon as she saw still little Emily her face in peaceful sleep of death. Hermione felt her heart break into a million pieces and she grabbed the lifeless baby, holding her against her heaving chest. The pain in her heart almost tore Hermione apart her hands going over Emily's face and heart. The girl didn't move or breathe a bit. Hermione began to check her pulse like an insane fool but there was no pulse or heartbeat. _

_ "Emily, please don't leave me! Sweetie it's me, mommy open your eyes! Emily I beg you honey don't leave me!" Hermione had screamed, oblivious to the order members standing behind her in shock. She cradled the child in her arms her tears flowing down her face. _

_ "Emily! You have to open your eyes, please!" Hermione begged, but it was useless. The damage had been done. Bending over, Hermione screamed her heart out. _

_ "NO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her shrill screams echoed throughout the neighborhood. Her shoulders shook with every sob and scream as her heart kept breaking over and over again. The feeling of a knife being plunged straight into her chest kept on repeating until Hermione felt nothing but pain and grief._


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN THE PLOT

Fifteen

Opening her eyes Hermione realized that her cheeks were wet. Her heart felt as though there was a big hole in it and as though it would break any moment. Gasping, she hugged her knees to her chest, taking deep breaths. _Don't think about Emily! Just take deep breaths and focus on the task at hand._ Hermione knew she had mourned for a long time and she was still mourning. There was once goal she had and that was to bring Lucius Malfoy to his death. She wouldn't let him live knowing he had killed Emily. Her sweet, adorable innocent Emily.

"Granger!" Hermione froze on the spot. No not his voice again! There was a reason she had run from him and he didn't want to leave her alone. Hermione couldn't look at him without either feeling attracted and murderous. _Stop it! You can't be attracted to him!_ But Merlin knew it was hard. _He killed Emily!_ Hermione squared her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione peeked behind a shelf looking at the long blond hair and broad back. The librarian wrung her hands together and noticed Hermione's wide eyes and her waving hands. Well that witch didn't want Malfoy here. Lucius raised his eye brows and turned his head. Hermione gave a gasp and spun away. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a flash of brown curls. _Hmm, something was going on._

"I needed to see Miss Granger but it looks like she isn't here…" he trailed off. The woman in front of him smiled a bit nervously. _Looks like Miss Granger is hiding from me_, he thought. That was interesting. He never thought she would run away from him.

"No, you just missed her. I believe she left with her friends." _The lady was a terrible liar. Her friends had just been caught outside having a little too much fun. _

"Oh that's quite alright. I needed a book from the restricted section for a class assignment tomorrow."

"Oh! There restricted section. Well you see-"

"Come now Mrs. Price. I am a teacher. There is no reason why I shouldn't be in the restricted section." Her eyes widened. Hermione was going to have to stay away from Lucius now without her help. Before she could stop him, Lucius Malfoy had walked right into the restricted.

"Shadows, ghosts, spirits," Hermione muttered tracing the spine of the books. She had already taken out three books but none of them held ay information for her. _Maybe I'll ask Mrs. Price._ Sighing Hermione began to stack the books when she felt some one behind her. She froze her hand in mid air.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN THE PLOT ONLY

Sixteen

_This isn't happening! This isn't happening! Please, no I have to be dreaming!_ But no Hermione was not dreaming. This was real just like the thick book in her hand.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise. However what are you doing in the restricted section?" Hermione refused to answer to him. What she was doing here was none of his business. She lent up to put the book in the proper place but the footsteps walking up behind her stopped Hermione. Before she knew it, the book was plucked from her hand and Malfoy was reading the cover with a mild look of surprise. Hermione could feel the warmth he radiated and the palpable tension in the air. The air itself felt alive somehow._ No it doesn't. This is just your imagination from almost fainting!_ No matter how many times Hermione told herself that, it didn't help the fact that the spice and musky scent of him wrapped itself around her and teased her senses in the most erotic way. Inhaling it deeply again, Hermione felt herself being swayed towards him and wanting to cling onto him. _He's a murderer! Don't fall for it!_

"Miss Granger, I never knew you were into ghosts," Lucius said, his lips an inch away from her ear. That deep voice washed over Hermione like melted chocolate and sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. _Now I really am going to faint,_ Hermione thought. She was aware of every hair standing on end, and the accelerated heart beat and the man behind her who was so close that if she turned around she would be full against him. And to her shock Hermione felt his hard body press up against her ridged back. _Think about something else! Think about your dream! _Even the dream wasn't strong enough to stop the tidal wave of emotions going through Hermione's head at the feel of his powerful body against hers.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think I need to move. Now!" Hermione hissed, resisting the urge to turn around and push him away. He chuckled, enjoying the affect he was having on the young witch. The little know-it-all wasn't as cold and aloof as she thought. What was even more interesting was that only he could have this kind of effect on her.

"Why are you looking up all of this stuff?' he asked. That hadn't been his goal, but he had been wondering what she was doing looking up all this stuff.

"None of your business. I was just leaving any way. Now if you will excuse me…" Lucius bristled at her tone. The little minx was getting a bit too out of hand. He eased back, only slightly for her to turn away.

Relief washed though Hermione when he moved away. At least some distance could calm her racing heart and bring her back to earth. His cologne seemed to have the oddest effect on her. Hermione wondered what it would feel like to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck and bring herself up and kiss him full on the lips. _Danger zone! _Mentally giving herself a slap Hermione eased away only to have him grab her wrist and turn her around to face him.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she demanded. That earned her a growl from Lucius and he pushed her flush against him. Hermione gasped at the contact, her full breasts crushed up against his chest, his hardened stomach pressing against hers and those powerful thighs molded against hers. The hand on her wrist was hot as though branding Hermione in some way. Branding her with his touch. A riot of emotions broke out in Hermione but the biggest was desire.

That same molten heat began to spread throughout her body starting from her wrist down to her toes. The heat sparked even more in her abdomen spreading lower at an astonishing speed. Hermione wasn't the only one battling her emotions. Lucius Malfoy who was a master at seduction and a sex god in bed had never felt the powerful lust which was rushing down to his groin. Sure he had seen sexier woman and they had brought out his desire but this was new. This was something he didn't have control over. The heat he felt in his body was not helping matters in the already warm library. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing when his heart was running a marathon. His heart had raced when he had faced the dark lord but now this was nothing in comparison.

He looked down at Hermione's face and felt that bulge in his pants get bigger and bigger. Her face was flushed, her creamy cheeks tinted with a red hue, and her full plump lips were parted and glistened with moisture. He mentally groaned. All he wanted to do was push her up against the book shelves and plunge into her hot, tight wet… The little pink tongue which darted out to moisten her lips did it. That had been the final straw.

With a barely suppressed growl of approval, he bent his head and captured her soft lips in a hungry, searing kiss. Hermione's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to push him away, but it was no use. It was like pushing a mountain! Her legs turned to jelly again and it wasn't from fear. No, far from fear. This time all Hermione felt was heat, heat and more heat. She punched his chest, anything to get him to move before she acted on this new found desire. However, that wasn't going to happen. Hermione squirmed, and stopped. Even through his robes, she felt something very hard and very hot pressing against her stomach. Hermione felt herself going wet and all rational thinking stopped when Lucius cupped her face in his calloused hands and kissed her senseless.

Pulling back a little bit he licked her lips, causing Hermione to gasp at the electric shock which went through her body. As if it were possible Lucius got bigger and Merlin it hurt not to be sheathed inside her. He pulled her closer feeling her full, large breasts against his chest. Her mouth softly opened seeking him but he kept the kiss slow. Against her own will Hermione wiggled against him wanting to feel his hardness against her own source of heat. His tongue darted out to glide over hers eliciting a moan from Hermione's shocked lips.

Tangling his hands in her soft curls, Lucius gave himself to the desire ruling his body. He felt her respond back, that soft tongue mating with him in a slow dance as old as time. Keeping once hand in her hair, he felt for her soft hand and intertwined his fingers through hers. The gesture startled Hermione. It was so gentle and so un-Lucius like. She had expected him go for her breasts but not her hand. Lucius was thinking the same thing but he refused to touch her breasts. He didn't her to think he was after her body. No, it wasn't just her body that turned him on. It was her whole being. The warmth he felt when he was around her, the feeling of being able to open up to her without her hurting him and her body combined pulled him towards her.

Closing her eyes, Hermione smiled a little bit. She felt so good being in his arms and have him wanting her. The gentle gesture touched her heart in an unexpected way along with the feeling of being safe and protected. The kiss ended abruptly when Hermione gasped and pulled back. _What the hell am I doing here with him? I can't be here kissing the man who took my Emily away!_ Lucius opened his lazy eyeswhich were full of longing and lust. Ashamed at herself Hermione pushed him with all her might and ran as soon as he stumbled backwards. She didn't even register the look of hurt in his eyes as she ran away holding a mouth to cover a sob which escaped unnoticed to her.

Lucius watched her go, the sob tearing at his chest. He could have sworn a minute ago she was smiling and kissing him back but she had pushed him so fast he didn't know what he had done wrong. Confused and still very aroused he growled and walked out the door, slamming it shut.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Seventeen

Bursting out of the library Hermione stopped short, trying to catch her breath which was filled with sobs. She didn't know what had happened back there or how but she knew that in a way she had failed Emily. _How could I stand there in his arms and think that with a murderer I could be safe? _Hermione didn't know the answer and she had a strong feeling that she did not want to know. Before anyone else could find her here Hermione rushed to the fat lady's portrait and gave her the password after checking behind her.

"Hermione!" She looked down and saw that Lucius was fast approaching. _Oh Merlin come on, come on!_ She pleaded. The fat lady kept on trying to sing her new obsession with classical music while Hermione was sweating bullets. Her legs were still wobbly and her heart was racing not to mention her underwear was damp! Lucius took the steps two at a time trying to reach her before that annoying lady opened the door.

"OPEN UP!" Hermione screamed ignoring the gasp from the lady. Giving her a rude look, the fat lady opened the door and Hermione ran inside. The door slammed shut just as Lucius had made it towards the portrait. He cursed long and low in a foreign language. The fat lady looked at him disapprovingly.

"Now just because you are a teacher that gives you no right to come here. The Slytherin's are on the other side." Lucius gave her a dark look. Maybe what Sirius Black had done to her was good. He didn't blame the man.

"Thank you my dear lady," he said venomously and left.

Inside Hermione looked around at the deserted common room. The fire was slowly burning in the fireplace. Scattered books and papers lay around the tables.

_Everyone is living a normal life what the hell is wrong with me? _Hermione thought. Yawning Hermione ran a hand through her hair. Her lips were still bruised and swollen from earlier before, not to mention her body still tingled. With a groan, Hermione collapsed into one of the chairs by the fire. The day events had taken quite a toll on her. _And I never figured out those goddamned dreams!_ It was obvious that the library had no answers for those dreams. It was apparent that those dreams dealt with very powerful and dark magic. The library wouldn't have something like that. But who would? It would either have to be Snape for Malfoy. Hermione shuddered at the last part.

No way in hell would she ask Malfoy for any help. But it seemed like he would have something to her problems. He was a death eater before so of course he had to know. _You can't go around trusting him. A few years ago he wanted to wipe the world clean of all the muggle borns!_ That was a fact Hermione couldn't ignore. Why would he kiss her if he had wanted to kill her before? That part made no sense whatsoever. The other part which also didn't make a lot of sense was why she had kissed him. _I should have slapped him!_ Next time Hermione made sure she would, except the way he had intertwined their fingers together was one of the sweetest gestures any none had done for her. How could she slap a man who had not reached for her breasts first? And a man who had held her face so gently in his hands while he took the kisses slowly too? 

God men were so damn confusing! Deciding that it was late enough and she hadn't started in any assignments Hermione walked up the steps to the room of the head girl. Before she had slept in the regular rooms because McGonagall hadn't been able to prepare the rooms for the Head Boy and Head Girl. Opening her door Hermione stripped down and walked into the bathroom. The entire bathroom was so clean and big she smiled. The tires were made of white marble and had an immediate drying spell in case the water dropped. The shower was pre-adjusted to warm settings for the body temperature and the bath filled up with scented, warm water at one touch. Deciding today was a day to shower, Hermione slipped off her bra and panties and slipped into the warm water letting a sigh escape her lips.

In his quarters Lucius Malfoy wasn't having as much fun as Hermione was having. He was sitting, staring into the fire with a bottle of fire whiskey. Every time her lips or eyes flashed into his head, Lucius brought the bottle to his lips and took a huge swallow. _Damn females! _he thought. All they did was play games and get hot and cold. He took another drink of fire whiskey. Why had she ended the kiss so fast? Had he done something wrong? _I can't believe I, Lucius Axabax Malfoy, am sitting here getting drunk because a pretty, curvaceous female decided to end their kiss! This wasn't a date for Merlin's sake!_

The only time he had sat and began to drink like a mad man was when he had asked a young lady in his fourth year of Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. And that had been when he was fourteen! He wasn't fourteen anymore! He was a grown man who had had people beg at his feet for mercy and had bedded the most beautiful women in the Wizarding world! Yet here he was drowning out his sorrows because of one measly kiss! _One measly, mind blowing kiss mind you! _A voice in his head reminded him. _That's not the point!_ Lucius shot back. There was something on Hermione's mind and he would figure out what.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Eighteen

Hermione slipped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. Her long hair hung down her back and her muscles had never felt better. She went and slipped on the silky briefs and then her long tee-shirt. It went to her knees and that was all the cover Hermione needed. The room was warded so no one could get in their rooms without specific permission. Sighing she snuggled underneath of the covers her head falling into the soft feathery pillows. This was one of the many pleasures of being the head girl. Her eyes drifted shut and Hermione was in her way to a peaceful sleep when she heard a noise in the room. It sounded like an animal. She gripped her wand and pretended to be asleep. Her warrior skills hadn't left her yet. The noise came again and Hermione slowly opened her eyes only to stare right into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Gasping she sat up, the candles flashing. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and Lucius's lustful looks weren't helping. _Oh god he's drunk!_ Hermione thought trying not to panic. Lucius's eyes roved her sleepy face and her long neck and the tee shirt which was halfway down her shoulder exposing the swell of an unblemished, creamy breast. His blood rushed down to his groin and he felt himself grow rock hard. He almost whined when Hermione yanked the blanket around her. She didn't look too happy but Lucius had a few ways which would make her a very, very happy witch. He grinned wolfishly at her.

Without thinking of her actions, Hermione's hand swung back and her palm connected with his cheek in a thundering slap. The sound echoed throughout the whole room and way Lucius's head snapped backwards wasn't going to produce a very good action. Slowly Lucius turned his head to face her, his cheek still red and stinging. Hermione gasped at her hand prints across his face.

"What in Merlin's name if I may ask was that for!" he raged. He took in her heaving chest and misty eyes. _Oh Merlin please don't let her cry!_ Lucius thought. He hadn't meant for her to start crying.

"What are you doing here? I can't believe you snuck into my ROOM!" Hermione cried outraged. She hadn't expected him to waltz in here with his drunken ass. What the hell was wrong with this man?

"I am a master at the dark arts. Your wards are nothing compared to what I know," he said devilishly. Hermione gulped and pulled the blanket tighter around her. He couldn't have come in here to do what she was thinking! He wouldn't! _Of course he can do whatever he wants!_

_Oh why did I kiss him?_

_Because you wanted to!_

_No I didn't he made me!_

_No one can make you open your mouth and kiss him back and-_

_OK STOP IT!_

Lucius was looking at her with a mixture of lust and amusement as though she was some sort of museum artifact. Hermione crossed her hands over her rock hard nipples. It was just the breeze in the room not his proximity or his gaze. _Right, keep telling yourself that._ It looked like the little miss know-it-all was having a battle with herself. Well it was good to know that he wasn't the only one who talked to himself.

"I think you should leave. I don't want you in here," Hermione said coldly, surprised her voice didn't crack with the fear in her heart. Lucius only smiled and licked his lips. _Oh I wish I could hex him as easily as anyone else!_ He moved on all fours reminding Hermione of a panther. When she had been little she had went to the zoo with her family and had fallen in love with big cats. The panthers had always been what had caught her interest. Like Lucius they would sit lazily giving a care free impression but once you went up close and looked at them they were always observing, always calculating everyone's next move so that they could pounce at the most unexpected time. The panthers were black as night their fur always shiny and smooth. When they prowled around the other predators respected them and let them have their own space. When they corned their prey they were the most dangerous animals.

She had also seen a panther attack a zebra that had been drinking water calmly when out of nowhere a flying ball of black fur had pounced on it. The zebra had let out a wild cry of surprise and fear when the panther had cornered it. Then when the zebra had tried to run, the predator had bit his leg and quickly moved towards the jugular. This was exactly the case with Hermione. Lucius had her in caught between a rock and a hard spot and he knew it. He also knew she wouldn't hex him because Hermione didn't have the heart to hurt him no matter how hard she tried to focus on a spell. If it had been any other witch or wizard she would have them dead. Something about Lucius caused all of her rational thinking and logical brain to fly out the window. If he was anywhere near her she could feel his presence and her brain turned to a bowl of mush replaced by a lustful side she never knew she had.

"I don't want to go and I will not go until I get my kiss." Hermione froze on the spot. Surely he didn't mean that. He was drunk so he had to be losing his judgment.

"But you can't! I am a muggle born! You don't even like my kind!" His eyes darkened and he moved closer. Hermione jerked back but there was nowhere to go. Lucius moved closer and cupped her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

_No not again! This isn't happening! _She thought as the electric sparks went up her body. Once again that unfamiliar heat spread throughout her body and combined with the smell of his spicy musky scent Hermione felt her head spin. Light headed she leaned closer to him. Lucius smiled and brought his face closer to Hermione. Her hands went to his shoulders to push him away when he was an inch away from her face.

"NO! GET OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE LUCIUS MALFOY GET AWAY!" Hermione screamed shoving him back. Just before he could kiss her, a high pitched voice pierced the lonely night.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Nineteen

Both Hermione and Lucius looked at one another for a moment until Hermione jumped off the bed. Her warrior instincts kicked in and she grabbed her wand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucius give her legs a look or pure hunger. Ignoring the blush in her cheek, Hermione muttered a spell and her pant flew into her hand. She slipped it on using magic so she wouldn't have to reveal any more of her skin to Lucius who actually looked sad at the loss of her legs. _Now I am going crazy and I know it._ Hermione knew the students would be waking up and she needed to be there as soon as possible. She glared at Lucius's out stretched hand as though it would go away but he held it out for her to take. Sighing Hermione took his large hand the warm pressure sending sparks through her body. Lucius pulled her closer, holding her against his body while Hermione growled with anger.

Down stairs she let go of Lucius's hand as though she had been burnt. Well the sparks definitely felt like fire racing through her body. To her surprise he held onto her wrist causing that feeling of being branded as his coming back to Hermione. Quickly she tugged her hand away and ran across the bare tiles cursing herself for forgetting her shoes. _Damn it's cold!_ It was all Lucius's fault. Whenever he was near her she felt his presence and her body went up in flames. All her rational thinking and logical brain went out the window and her whole body was replaced with a lustful side she never she had. It was crazy! No one but this man seemed to be able to bring that side out in her.

There was no light outside except for a few lit candles. The air outside was chilly and the wind began to blow a bit faster. The moon was covered by the big gray clouds and the night sky seemed like a dark omen. The students were running in from different directions and Hermione had to violently shove some people out of her way. The grass was wet from a light drizzle which had now stopped.

"Move aside!" Hermione ordered her voice louder than the gasps of shock. One girl wailed and began to scream and the news spread throughout the crowd like a wild fire. A cold chill went down Hermione's spine and she knew something was wrong. There was a heavy silence like someone had just…died. She moved faster through the crowd ignoring the cold tiles and weird looks she got from people.

"Oh my god! Everyone move away!" Hermione knew that voice too well. She pushed past the boys to where a girl was on her knees wrapped in a blanket. Hermione's eyes went over the scene and her heart stopped.

"Move aside! I said move!" That was Snape's voice and he was followed my McGonagall and Lucius. Hermione thought she was going to be sick. The other students began to gasp and move away.

"Merlin's balls!" Snape breathed, shocked to the core. McGonagall gasped her hand at her mouth.

"H-how is this possible?" Only Hermione seemed to be quiet.

Dear Merlin, don't let this be true! But the proof was before their eyes. On the floor was a boy whose body was burnt beyond anything except for his face. He belonged to the Dumbstrang School but that wasn't the only thing which shocked Hermione. The ghosts began to reappear and they were looking directly at her. The shadows from her dreams only this was real. Her quick intake of breath brought Lucius to her side who was following the direction of her gaze but saw nothing.

"NO! That's not possible! I killed you! You are supposed to be dead!" she screamed. Lucius looked around wildly. Nothing was over there so what was she yelling about?

"Get away!" Hermione shouted wildly waving her arms around. Her hand grasped Lucius's upper arm in a death grip and for some unknown reason he felt her fear and he could feel the terror which was gripping her small body.

"What's wrong with Granger?" Snape snapped at Lucius.

"Do I look like I know you snarky old bastard?" Lucius growled back. Snape rolled his eyes and began to usher the students away and call for the nurse. Lucius knelt down towards Hermione where McGonagall was trying to calm her down when Hermione shouted, "Shadows! Of the people I killed that's what I see!" McGonagall's pale white demeanor paled further along with the beat of Lucius's heart.

"What? What did you say?" he demanded harshly. The only response he got from Hermione was a loud whimper and a yell from Potter somewhere nearby.

"Make them stop! Please, don't let them take me!" Hermione cried her head thrashing wildly in Ginny's arms which had appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Potter demanded. Lucius responded back by giving the boy a sneer.

"I did nothing, and be lucky I can't take away points!" Lucius barked.

"Screw you and your damn points! If you did anything to her you son of a-"

Hermione's eyes fell upon Lucius and her mouth opened in an O of horror. She began backing away from him as though he was a monster. Harry and Ron knelt next to her but she couldn't see anything except for Malfoy looking down at her.

"NOOOOO! OH NO! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE SAFE ME DON'T KILL ME! HARRY! RON!" she yelled looking around frantically but her eyes never seemed to see anyone except for Lucius. Everyone around them were either puzzled or in immense shock.

"Hermione! It's me Harry! Snap out of it! He's not going to hurt you!" Harry yelled desperately. His eyes shot Malfoy a look of pure murder but Hermione was the concern right now. To their surprise she got up and began running blindly into the school building. Her friends gasped but before any of them could move Lucius was already gone.

"That bastard!" Harry yelled, running behind his best friend and Malfoy. People began to look around at what the hell was going on when Lucius and Harry screamed at the same time. Hermione who had been running towards the steps forgot that the steps moved often and she tripped and fell. Her scream of pain and fright sent chills down Lucius's body and he could remember the only one time he had heard her scream like that…

"Hermione stop you're going to fall!" Harry screamed his voice distressed. Lucius knew it was going to happen before he could even pull his wand out. Hermione blindly reached out, sobbing and missed a step. She felt the air leave he lungs was her body fell through the air, her arms out stretched reaching for something to hang on to.

"NOOOOO!" Lucius shouted rushing towards her falling body. Snape shot a spell through the air hitting the young witch. She fell onto the steps with a sickening thud and her body began to roll down the steps and she lay in her own blood at the bottom of the stair case in front of Lucius Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Twenty

People were shouting and professors were beginning to yell for Madame Pomfrey. Lucius on the other hand didn't wait for any one. He ran to the small body lying in her own pool of blood. His heart had stopped a long time ago and he didn't wait for the vice around it to stop squeezing it. Snape was next to him while Lucius gently picked Hermione up, ignoring her blood soaking into his robes. He would worry about that later.

"Be careful with her neck!" McGonagall screamed, rushing over to the two men. For once, Snape didn't offer her any remark. Lucius wasn't looking at any one except for the girl in his arms. Harry and Ron had rushed over trying to see where Lucius was taking Hermione when Snape glared at them.

"Don't you two need to be back in bed?" Harry looked at him with annoyance. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep if he knew that a former death eater was anywhere near Hermione. She had always stayed by his side when he had needed her and he wouldn't be the one to go off to bed when she was unconscious!

"I don't need to-" Harry stopped when he noticed that Lucius was gone and so was Hermione.

Up in the infirmary, Lucius gently laid Hermione down on one of the beds as Madame Pomfrey fussed over her. Being a mediwitch she had seen far worse cases than Hermione but still she cared about the young woman and she didn't want to see her in pain. Lucius was still cold even though the room was cozy and warm. He looked down at Hermione who's eyes were closed and her face calm and the red blood was soaking through the pillow. Madame Pomfrey quickly began to pull out potions and clean up the blood on Hermione's head. Even though she was using magic, it only worked so much.

"There she is!" The doors opened and the two boys rushed inside followed by Ginny and Lavender. Lucius didn't even spare them a second glance. He was still being haunted by the shrill screams and the horrified expression Hermione had given him before she had ran away. _Ghosts. Sprits. Shadows. _ He hoped it didn't mean what he was thinking because if it did then Hogwarts was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Now, now! All of you need to be calm! I need to take care of Hermione so everyone, please step outside." Harry opened his mouth to protest but he knew how harsh Madame Pomfrey could be. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he gave Hermione one last sorrow look and walked away but not before standing up to Lucius and looking at him dead in the eye.

"What did you do to her that she was so terrified of you?" Harry snarled. Lucius may have been in shock but he was still a Malfoy through and through which meant that Mr. Potter needed to know his place. He turned towards Potter but he kept part of his vision trained on Hermione.

"I did nothing to her Potter. You saw her with your own eyes. I was standing still as a stone and my wand was in my pocket." Harry's fist tightened but he knew that Malfoy was right. He had been there the whole time and nothing had happened to Hermione until she had looked at him. But what had trigged that reaction from her? She had never been so horrified in her life until today.

"You did something and you should remember." It was the little Weasley girl who had spoken, her eyes on him. She looked just has upset as her boyfriend and brother but she was a bit more diplomatic about it. Lucius frowned at her double meaning. He had called her names yes and had allowed torture of her in his house but what could he have done to make her hate him so much? Had he killed someone important to her? Ginny seemed to recognize his train of thought because her eyes welled up. She looked at him with almost a pitying look and it annoyed Lucius to no end. He didn't need any one's pity, at all. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

"Have you really killed that many people that you forgot who they even are? If so, then I pity you Malfoy!" she spat and walked away. _Had he really killed so many people that he was an object of pity now?_


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Twenty-One

"What the bloody hell are you doing here at this time of night?" Snape demanded angrily, looking at Lucius. The man was half drunk and could barely stand on his own two feet without giggling or swaying. In short, Lucius Malfoy was a mess. Opening the door wider, Snape scowled and pulled his friend inside, shutting the door behind him. He knew that Lucius would have killed him if he sauntered to his rooms like that but Lucius coming to his room at this time meant that there was something wrong. The blond hair man laughed at Snape's scowl and sat down in the chair by the fire place.

"Ok, Lucius, what is it? Why the hell are you in here at two o'clock in the morning?" Snape demanded, skipping the formalities. He had known Malfoy long before adult hood and this wasn't the first time he had seen his friend drunk. The first time had been when his mother had died and that had not been a pretty sight. Needless to say that a smiling, laughing drunk Malfoy was quite a shock to Serverus Snape who had known the boy since their school days.

"I can't come here and say hello to an old friend?" Lucius asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Snape frowned at the man.

"Not at two o'clock Lucius. Why are you here?" Snape asked again. Lucius sighed, looking into the fire. _What the hell? Did Lucius just sigh?_ Snape was completely baffled.

"Malfoy I don't know what you did, but whatever it is you had better tell me now."

"Oh balls Serverus! I didn't do anything. It's just that Granger's friend the Weasley girl got me thinking, that's all."

"That's all? The little Weasley said something to you and you drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey? What did she say to you?" Snape asked. Surely Lucius wouldn't let something the red head girl say to him affect him so much. Nothing affected Lucius Malfoy. Or nothing affected him so much that he had drank a bottle of whiskey and became a drunken fool.

"You know I am a bad person Serverus. I've killed without remorse and tortured people without regret. Everything evil a person can do, I've done it." Snape sat and watched Malfoy with his mouth open in shock. Never in a hundred years had he imagined that he would be sitting with Lucius Malfoy and have the man pour his heart out to him. If someone had told him that he would have had them admitted to St. Mongos without a second thought. Now, Snape wasn't so sure. In fact, maybe he should get admitted to St. Mongos.

"I was a death eater and in some people's eyes I still am a death eater. But what have I done to acquire Granger's hate? Why does she hate me so much?"


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Twenty-Two

No one in the room spoke for a few moments. Snape stayed silent out of shock and Malfoy out of shame. This was probably one of the first times in his life he felt ashamed of doing something. This was the first time he regretted his decisions. Snape was speechless. There were very few times in his life when he was speechless and it looked like this was one of those times.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Granger that."

"I killed her daughter, that's why." Snape's eyes swung to Malfoy as though he had grown two extra heads. _Daughter? What daughter?_

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked. He had been a spy for the Order but he had never heard any one mention Granger's daughter. As far as he knew Granger was a virgin. If she had had given birth then who was the father? It couldn't be Ron or Potter. None of the other members would have dared approached her.

"Her daughter. The little girl, Emily. When we raided her house."

"Granger doesn't have a daughter!" Snape exclaimed. Lucius's head snapped towards Snape. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"Yes, she does." Lucius sounded so broken now.

"Lucius, I think you had too much to drink-"

"The girl Serverus! She was mine and Hermione's daughter!"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Twenty-Three

"WHAT?" Snape demanded, jumping out of his chair as though his arse had just caught on fire. He stared at Lucius who didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"What are you talking about?" No one had ever told Snape about Lucius and Hermione. He thought they had hated one another.

"She never told you?" Lucius asked, his eyes turned towards the fire. Snape shook his head, unable to speak. Lucius sighed deeply and for a moment remained quiet, so quiet that Snape thought he might stop talking.

"Do you remember when Granger was gone all summer and she was supposed to be at her parents place?" Snape nodded, already knowing what was next.

"We had kidnapped her and brought her to the Voldemort. Luckily, he didn't let any one touch her or hurt her. We kept her in a cell, barely feeding her and keeping her alive. Voldemort hadn't wanted to physically hurt her because he knew humans can adapt to their situations easily.

"I was supposed to keep watch over her and fill her brain with horrible images and we kept her blind for a long time." Lucius started long and hard into the fire, hating himself as he relived those moments. He used to watch Hermione cry herself to sleep at night and scream for someone to let her out. He had watched her bang her tiny fists on the walls until they had bled and he had gone down to heal them several times, only after he had knocked her out. There were a few times when her screams of torture had nearly driven him to let her go free back to her family and friends. Other times he had wanted to kill Voldemort for putting her in pain. It was then when he had realized that all his life whatever the Pureblood philosophy had been, all of it had been wrong and immorally incorrect.

"You don't know how bad her screams hurt me Serverus. I was attempted to put both of us out of the misery but you the Dark Lord. He would have had Narcissa raped and Draco would have been killed in front of my eyes. I couldn't have that, even if Draco is not my son." Lucius kept his wife's unfaithfulness out of the story. That was unnecessary for Snape to know and Lucius didn't want to think about it.

"So, I watched over her and reported what ever happened to the Dark Lord until one day he finally got tired of it. I was ordered to rape Granger in front of my wife and rape her brutally." Snape paled at the thought and gripped his chair for support.

"So what did Narcissa say?" Snape didn't want to hear this, he really didn't but if it would help him understand what was going on with Hermione, he would do it. He needed to know what was going on with the ghosts and shadows she had seen tonight. Lucius closed his eyes as though it would stop the memories from rushing back to him but they wouldn't stop. He had already gone too far.

"We were both in the room while Granger was lying on the bed. Narcissa had told me she would take Draco away from me if I raped her. It wasn't that she cared who I had sex with but to rape a young girl that was too much.

"So, Narcissa came up with a plan. She altered my memory and hers so that when the Dark Lord looked inside he could see that I had raped Hermione. But there was a catch. After we let Granger go, the Dark Lord wanted her to remember what had happened to her and I had to get her pregnant. Narcissa had given me some sort of syringe where I transferred my sperm in it and injected it into Hermione."

"D-did it work?" Snape asked even though he knew the answer. Of course it had worked, how else could the girl have been pregnant?

"Yes, it worked. She became pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

_**A/N: OK EVERYONE! I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS STORY AND I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT ALLOF YOURS QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN REALLY HELPFUL AND I CAN'T ANSWER ALL OF THEM WITH OUT GIVING THE PLOT AWAY **____** ABOUT EMILY, YES I HATED WRITING THAT BUT ALL OF YOU CAN TAKE GUESSES BUT I WON'T REVEAL ANYTHING BECAUSE TNHAT WILL RUIN THE STORY. NOW ABOUT KURM I AM GOING TO KEEP HIM A SECRET AND I KNOW ABOUT HIS SEVENTH YEAR AND EVERYTHING AND IT IS A BIT CONFUSING BUT AS I SAID YOU ALL HAVE TO READ. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING THANKS! BTW THINGS GET REVELED IN THIS CHAPTER SO PAY ATTENTION. OH AND KAREN I REALLY WANTED TO PERSONALLY REPLY TO YOU BUT THE THING IS THAT I MADE THE WHOLE THING WITH MY IMAGINATION (DON'T GET OFFENDED) SO I ALRETED THE PRGENCIES IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. THE CHILDREN ARE BORN MUCH LATER WHICH IS WHY HERMIONE DELIEVERED WHEN SHE DID. SHE KEPT THE PREGENCY HIDDEN FROM EVERY ONE AND KEPT EMILY HIDDEN UNTIL THAT DAY WHEN LUCIUS KILLED HER. **_

Twenty-Four

Serverus looked at the floor processing what Lucius had just told him. He might not have liked the golden trio but Granger was alright. She always managed to pull the two dim wits out of trouble while endangering her life. She didn't deserve what had happened to her yet, there was no going back. Narcissa had left Lucius after the war but he had never explained why. It wasn't as though they had loved one another. Their marriage had been a mutual agreement between Malfoy's and Narcissa's father.

"Are you ever going to tell Granger?" Lucius swung his gaze to Snape.

"NO! There's no way in hell I can tell her! She already hates me and I-"

"You love her?" Lucius shook his head. He didn't love any one. Especially not Granger. He respected her fire and her spirit and yes he desired her but that was not love. He didn't even know her long enough to love her.

"Serverus there is something which I have never told anyone not even Narcissa and especially not Granger. Right now, I need you to keep it a secret."

_Lucius hid his anger behind the trade mark Malfoy smile. The Dark Lord had wanted them to raid Granger's house and find the child. This had been his plan the whole time. He hated the girl with no justification. _

_ "Lucius, this is your personal task. I want you to kill that child and make sure Granger sees it. Ignoring the ache in his gut, Lucius slipped on his mash with shaking hands. The rest of the death eaters joked around about the "look on the mud blood's face when Lucius would kill her." They had apprated away and landed on the lawn of a small but beautifully kept house. Lucius this time did sneer. He might not want to hurt the girl but muggles he still didn't like the way they lived. He was used to servants and his manor where the halls were huge and the lawns were always kept properly. He had never worked one day around his house and had never allowed his wife to work either. He opened the door, but not before he caught someone singing in the back. The voice was soft but it was strong at the same time. It belonged to a female Lucius knew that. _

_ "Come on man! Let's get this over with." Lucius walked inside and up the steps. He looked in each room. One was small with a single bed and pink and yellow curtains. The sun was shining illuminating the clean room. There was a dressing table with a big mirror and small feminine products. He hadn't imagined Granger to have a girly side. He had never seen her in any form of makeup except for that one time at the ball in her fourth year. Draco had come home and told him what a lovely image she had been that night. He walked further into the room, ignoring the noises from the other death eaters. His gaze fell on a sleeping form with dirty blond hair and soft white skin. The child was dressed in a pink shirt and a pair of white capris pants. Lucius stood there, staring at the child, his child. _

_ This was his real child. Draco had never been his son and he had always had a feeling about it. He had questioned Narcissa one day and she had admitted that she had cheated on him because she had thought that he had been seeing Bellatrix behind her back. Lucius had been furious and he could have sworn that if not for the sake of the Malfoy name, he would have had Narcissa thrown out of the house. He couldn't believe that his own wife had accused him of sleeping with Bellatrix. The woman was insane! But today, he was staring at his own daughter who didn't even know how she was conceived. And neither did her mother. _

_ Without thinking, he reached down and caressed the baby's cheek. Smiling to himself, he reached down and picked up the child, whose eyes flew open. Lucius gasped. The child's eyes were the same color as his. Clear blue, just like the sky. Just when he thought she was going to cry, the child seemed to smile at him. She gurgled happily, grabbing his finger. A wave of relief flooded Lucius. Time seemed to stop for a few precious moments. It was only him and his beautiful daughter. He smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and she looked up at him, amazed. _

_ "Hello, my little one. Look at you, my sweet. You look just like your daddy." The baby gurgled and Lucius laughed. For once in his life, he knew what love was. As soon as he looked at the child, he knew that he loved her and he needed to protect her. A crash sounded from down stairs and Lucius spun around. The child began to cry, her sharp wails alerting her mother outside. _

_ "Come on Lucius!" a voice shouted. Lucius looked at the crying child in his arms and he was torn. Torn between his duty and his child. He couldn't kill her she was his child! His heir! He heard Hermione down stairs, banging on the door. He shrill cries of fear and horror. _

_ "NO! OPEN THE DOOR!" she hollered. Lucius had to think fast. Time was running out and if didn't do something the other death eaters would come here and kill the girl. _

"What did you do then? Killed her, that's what you did," Snape spat, his own anger rising at the man in front of him. He might have done horrible things to people but there was one thing even he had never done and that had been to kill a child. He would have rather given up his life or his own damn family but he would never have killed his own child. There was a limit to the evil things people could do in life and Lucius Malfoy had crossed that limit.

"No! Of course I didn't!" Lucius shouted, standing up. He had come here believing that Serverus was his friend and wouldn't judge him like the rest. Apparently he had made a mistake. Lucius stood up to go, shaking his head. Serverus sighed.

"Sit down. Finish your story so I can finally understand what has happened." Lucius looked at the man but he didn't sit down. His body was restless now.

"I created a clone. Of the child I mean. When I went down stairs I was carrying the child in front of Granger's face and the child was crying. Then while she was watching I killed the clone." Snape stood motionless, looking at Lucius.

"A clone? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

"A clone you idiot! You're forgetting every dark art Voldemort has taught us Serverus. Yes I created a clone and I killed the clone in front of her face. I am ashamed of what I have done but I never killed her child!" Lucius shouted, his voice strained.

"So what did you do then?"

"I sent her behind the veil."


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Twenty-Five

"You sent her behind the veil? Do you know hard it is for you to even bring her back?" Snape exploded. If Lucius wasn't his friend he would happily have ended his life.

"Don't act like my father!" Lucius snarled. If there was one thing he hated about Snape it was that he always managed to sound like his damned father. Lucius had been raised by his father after his mother's death and it had not been a happy life to live. Many times he had gotten beat so bad he thought he would have died if it hadn't been for his sister who had always interfered.

"I apologize but you do know that sending her behind the veil is equal to her being dead right?" Snape already knew that Lucius knew that. He wasn't dumb. Frustrated, Lucius threw his hands in the air.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! What would you have had me do? Watch was my ex-wife get raped and my son who is not actually my son but I still care about him got beaten to a pulp?"

"No but you could have left the house. At least the poor girl wouldn't have to go through the trauma of thinking her daughter die. This by the way brings up a new topic. Hermione Granger is a virgin?" Lucius glared at Snape.

"Yes the girl is a virgin you fool! When she gave birth the nurses were puzzled and she had some sort of other labor." Snape raised an eye brow.

"Well how am I supposed to know what kind of labor she went through?" Lucius demanded.

"You mean the labor were they take the child out through magical means?" that was a procedure which was extremely rare. Most people who gave birth had already had sexual intercourse. For Hermione Granger the baby had come out of her vagina but it had been resized so that the baby could come out without tearing her apart. It was a tricky process which placed both lives of the mother and child at risk.

"Yes that thing." Lucius actually looked a bit embarrassed to be talking about pregnancies.

"You need to return the child," Snape said quietly.

"No I do not! I will not allow some other man to marry Granger and have my child call another man "daddy!"" Lucius roared furious. Snape smirked.

"Oh you don't want another man to marry Granger, eh?" he asked. Lucius turned to his friend with bloody murder in his eyes.

"You know what I mean! I don't want my child calling someone else daddy!"

"So you don't care who ever Granger marries? You don't care who actually takes away her virginity?" Lucius swore he saw red. He almost lunged for Snape had it not been for the hex thrown his way. There was a see through wall blocking Lucius from reaching across and choking a very smug looking Serverus Snape.

"Oh come on Lucius. You don't care about that mud blood? How can you? You're main concern is purebloods or am I mistaken?"

"You take this wall down right now you bastard!" Lucius hollered. Snape only laughed in response until Lucius used his own wand to take the wall down himself.

"Now, why don't you repeat what you just said?" Snape laughed for a few more seconds but sobered up. He didn't want to piss Lucius off any more

"Enough Lucius. Right now, you need to go back to your rooms and prepare yourself for class tomorrow."

It had been a whole week of torture not going to class but now Hermione was finally able to get out of the health room. She had had Ginny bring her the work despite Madame Pomfrey's strict directions. The boys had visited her too bringing her chocolates and flowers. Even Lavender had come and asked her how she had been doing but Hermione suspected it was Ginny's doing. She had probably asked Lavender to behave and act like a human being for once towards Hermione. Harry had been a sweetheart. He had sat with Hermione and they had laughed and joked around until he had been kicked out. Hermione hadn't remembered anything except for the shadows and the dead boy. After that her brain had drawn a blank. The nurse had told her it was the effect of falling down. She had also told Hermione that Snape had shot a spell at her so the fall wouldn't affect her too much. Hermione had been surprised. She hadn't known Snape would try to save her life. Against her own will her thoughts travelled to Lucius. She remembered the time in her room before they had been interrupted and shuddered. She was glad something had happened to break the moment of attraction.

"Hermione are you sure you are ready to go back to class after this?" the nurse asked, finishing her last minute checkups. Hermione nodded. At least class would offer her an escape from an idle mind.

"This is Hermione you're talking about," Ron said, smiling at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. McGonagall came inside her face lighting up in a smile. She rushed over to Hermione and squeezed her until Hermione couldn't breathe. This was how it felt when Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"My dear I am so glad to know that you are feeling so well! You had us all worried!" McGonagall exclaimed. Hermione ran a hand through her unruly locks.

"I am fine now. I have to thank the head master though," Hermione said. McGonagall's smile faltered a little bit. She still harbored ill feelings toward the former potions master.

"Yes, I believe you do," a voice came from the door way. Hermione turned around half hoping it was Lucius but her hope faded when she saw it was Snape. She ignored the feeling of disappointment. It didn't matter if Lucius had shown up to see how she was doing. He wasn't important to her. Just like she wasn't important to him.

"Hello headmaster," Hermione began politely. Snape looked down at her, his usual sneer on his face. But this time, his eyes held a level of admiration for her and some sympathy. _What the hell? Snap doesn't have a sympathetic bone in his body especially when it comes to me!_ Hermione thought but there he was. Yes the man had a permanent sneer glued to his damn face but she had gotten used to that. The admiration was new and the sympathetic look was even more of a shock. _I wonder how much I missed when I was knocked out._

"Yes, I am glad to see the know-it-all is alright and now if you could come with me Granger? I have something to discuss with you." To their surprise Hermione nodded her head.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Come along now." Ron stood open mouthed staring after his best friend.

"Be careful Mione," he said as she walked away with Snape.

Once outside, Hermione was tackled by a huge body. Snape turned around and his eyes narrowed at the huge idiot who had thrown himself onto Hermione. He noticed Lucius had stopped in the hall way to take away points when his eyes turned to the two figures next to Snape. His eyes narrowed into slits and Snape was sure he was going to come over there and break the two of them up. He smiled when Lucius caught his gaze and began to ascend up the steps. Snape longed for a good ol' fight but he knew better.

"Oh Hermione! I've missed you so much!" Viktor Kurum said, squeezing Hermione. She gasped for air, fighting him off. To an onlooker it looked like two couples holding one another after a long time spent away from one another.

"Get off of me!" she hissed, pushing Viktor. He pulled away his hands holding Hermione's upper arms.

"Ok Kurum, get off of her," Snape ordered, watching the boy reluctantly let go of Hermione. She jerked her arms back from him glaring at the saddened boy.

"Are you ok? That night when that Malfoy fellow saved you and took you to the nurse I am sorry I hadn't been there!" Hermione began to roll her eyes but stopped when she heard the name "Malfoy." _Lucius had taken her to the health room? _

"What? Mister Malfoy took me to the nurse? I thought Harry had taken me," Hermione said, not knowing that Lucius was standing right behind her. Kurum's eyes widened slightly when his gaze slipped to the figure behind Hermione.

"No Miss Granger, it had been I who had taken you to Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Potter had been a bit busy ogling your unconscious body on the floor," a voice drawled from behind her. Hermione slowly turned her head and body coming face to face with Lucius's chest. Her eyes slid past his torso and met his blue eyes. A sudden thought occurred to her. Those blue eyes had been just the same eyes Emily had been born with…

"I- I didn't know." Malfoy looked down at her sneering like his usual self. Hermione's cheeks heated up and she quickly looked away.

"Yes, I know you didn't. I didn't expect Potter to tell you since he likes to claim the glory of saving the lives of others." Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't like that. No one told me anything." Lucius quirked an eye brow at her.

"Yes I am sure you're little friends didn't tell you anything," he said sarcastically.

"No sir they did not!" she snapped. Hermione might get annoyed of the boys sometimes but they were still family. She wouldn't allow anyone to talk about them.

"OK! Miss Granger I believe we have something to discuss and Lucius you have a class room to get back to," Snape said, giving Lucius the shut-your-damned- mouth look. Before either of them could open their mouths to speak he stopped them by taking Hermione away, and leaving Lucius to glower at the quidditch player in front of him.

"Professor, what are we going to talk about?" Hermione demanded when the door opened to the head master's office. The portraits of the former Head masters' were snoring softly all except for Dumbledore. Gasping Hermione waved to him.

"Miss Granger! How are you my dear?" the old head master asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes. His eyes travelled to the bandage covering her head.

"I am well thank you professor. How are you?"

"Oh I am quite well dear. Professor Snape has been telling me about the incident last week and the shadows you seem to be seeing in your dreams. Can you tell me about them?" Hermione blushed. She hadn't wanted to get to this point but it seemed like there was no other choice.

"I don't know professor. I have had dreams about these people. The followers of Voldemort. In the battle I had killed Bellatrix and some other men but they seem to be alive somehow. When they come into my dream, I am always alone in a forest. There is nowhere to run and I always end up getting killed." Hermione refused to tell them who that person was. It was bad enough that they knew about the dreams but she didn't want to bring Malfoy in this.

"Who killed you?" Snape asked. Hermione bit her bottom lip. She couldn't lie to them yet it seemed wrong to bring Lucius into this.

"Miss Granger, I fear that we are going to fall onto bad time again and we need to know what is going on with you." Hermione sighed.

"Lucius Malfoy, sir."

"What? Malfoy?" Snape demanded, not sure he had heard her correctly. Hermione nodded her head.

"That's strange. Very strange," Dumbledore said. Snape shook his head.

"But you didn't kill Lucius though. Why does he appear to be the killer in your dreams?" Hermione shrugged. She honestly had no idea. Now that she thought about it, it didn't make sense but she couldn't stop what was going on.

"Professor you said we might fall on bad times. What kind of bad times?" Both men looked at one another and then back at Hermione.

"Miss Granger I fear that we might have to prepare for another war."


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Twenty-Six

"I don't think I understand. Voldemort was the man reason for our concern and he's dead now." Hermione looked at the two men who were gazing back at her with a solemn look.

"That was true but that doesn't mean he was the _only_ threat. There are a lot of followers of Voldemort who have not been happy with the results of the battle." Hermione was still confused. Of course there would always be people like that in the world. That didn't mean that all of them had to like the outcome of the war but it was still acceptable.

"But what do the shadows have to do with this?"

"Have you been doing research on this?" Snape asked and Hermione blushed. The last time she had gone into the library had escalated into things happening and research had gone out the window. Snape looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"For once in your life you didn't research anything!" he bellowed causing Hermione to jump.

"I believe that these ghosts as you say have been coming to you as a sign of warning," Dumbledore said frowning at professor Snape.

"Warning for what? Are you trying to say that Voldemort supporters are going to try to do what he couldn't do?" Hermione asked her eyes wide. If that were true then the whole school was in trouble, again.

"Shadows are very interesting things, Miss Granger. It doesn't necessarily mean that it is a warning. No, I believe that your shadows are meant to help you get over something you haven't gotten over yet. As the muggles say your mind has a grudge and you haven't moved on."

"I assure you Professor Dumbledore I have no grudge against any one. I have moved on with my life and I have-"

"Miss Granger, think deep within yourself. Have you really moved on from everything?" Hermione opened her mouth to assure him she had but stopped. The former headmaster had been referring to Emily and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked away. There were things in a person's life where they were capable of doing certain things and something's that they could not do. Hermione had sworn vengeance against Lucius Malfoy and she was going to carry out revenge on him even if it was the last thing she ever did.

"No headmaster. I cannot forgive that man and what he has done even if I was on my death bed."

"Hermione, my dear you cannot go on and live a normal life if you do not forgive him! I know it hurts you deeply but-"

"But what head master? Just let him go? Let him walk away and not give a damn about the lives he has taken? Just let him go free when he killed my Emily?" Hermione screamed, forgetting that Snape was in the room. None of them knew that he already knew what Hermione was talking about. He sat behind the desk, staring at her raging form. The man behind him sighed looking at Hermione with saddened eyes.

"Now if I may leave?" Hermione asked, looking at Snape with glistening eyes. He nodded, ushering her out with a wave of his hand and Hermione left, refusing to cry. She had done enough of crying. From now on, her only goal was to bring Lucius Malfoy to his knees and have him at her mercy and give him the most ultimate pain ever. Hermione knew that stripping him of his money would do no good. He wouldn't feel anything and killing Draco would be taking it a bit too far. No, she wouldn't kill any one close to Lucius Malfoy because he didn't love any one. If she did kill Draco, Hermione doubted that he would shed a tear or even feel saddened.

No she would do what he had done to her. Emily had been her world and he had destroyed it when he had killed her. Hermione would find a way to destroy his world and take her revenge bit by bit as he fell apart. She would find it within herself to fight back the anger until it was time to let it out and worm her way into Lucius's heart and make sure he fell so deep in love with her that there would be no way out. Then, Hermione Granger would attack the most fatal organ in a human body. Even if everyone said that Lucius Malfoy had no heart, Hermione was going to tear the walls around his heart and expose him to her and then she would break it and watch him crumble in front of her. Lucius Malfoy was going down.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

Twenty-Seven

Hermione opened the door to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, ignoring the stares she got from the people who had been taking notes. She blushed when the teacher turned around, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry sir, you know that Headmaster wanted to see me and-" Lucius waved her off his expression still annoyed. Hermione took her seat beside Ginny and smiled at her friend. The rest of the class looked at Hermione and started whispering about her accident making Hermione blush some more. _Oh great,_ she thought; _now I have to hear some more crap!_

"Right, all of you are to complete this assignment, regardless of the circumstances and turn it into me by the end of class. No excuses." Hermione's own annoyance level went up a notch when she saw the way Lucius was staring right at her as he finished his sentence. _Well I'll show him,_ Hermione thought, opening her book to the chapter.

"Miss Granger can I see you for a moment at my desk?" Lucius called, without looking at her. Hermione's head snapped up but he was paying attention to the papers in front him. Gulping Hermione stood up and made her way to his desk waiting till he acknowledged her presence. He looked up, his eyes clashing with Hermione's chocolaty brown eyes. Hermione inwardly sucked in a breath. They were the most beautiful eyes ever and they reminded her of Emily… _No! Stop thinking of Emily! She will get her revenge soon! Right now your main focus is Lucius!_

"I had Potter give you some work since you had insisted and I know you finished it since you are Hermione Granger, the school's biggest miss-know-it-all." Hermione bristled at that. Damn the man to hell! She was not going to be able to make him fall for her if she was just a "miss-know-it-all" in his eyes.

"Yes professor I have the papers. I'll give them to you at the end of class, if you don't mind since you asked ALL of us to finish the work by the end of class, hmm?" Hermione flashed him a dazzling smile which had Lucius reeling for a few seconds. He started speechless at her while she walked to the desk, her hips swaying in his face. _Bloody hell! Where had that smile come from? He was completely thrown off!_ It took a great effort for Lucius to take his eyes away from her butt but he managed, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain in his groin. _Merlin's balls not again!_ he thought, gripping the quill in his hand tighter.

Back at her seat Hermione smiled to herself. _Yes! The plan was in motion. Now she had to act the part and he would be at her feet!_ She ignored the tingling feeling in her stomach. It was just the effect of her first "victory", nothing more. Keep it up. Pure, simple seduction and then go in for the heart.

"Hermione, are you planning to write your essay or sit there with a goofy smile on your face?" Harry asked. Startled, Hermione blushed and looked at the paper. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy staring at her with an amused expression and gave him a teeny smile. Just to throw him off, Hermione winked at him and watched how he nearly fell out of the chair. For a composed man, Lucius Malfoy seemed very flustered near her. Hermione felt her heart beat faster in her chest at the look in his eyes.

"Miss Granger, I need to talk to you after class." Hermione looked up, but Lucius was looking at the papers his back straight and shoulders squared. She kept her mouth shut, her stomach doing tiny flip-flops. _Well, at least you know your plan is working,_ a voice in her head said.

At the end of the class the students practically ran out of the class and Hermione was tempted to sneak out too. After all, he wouldn't notice, would he? Just as she reached the door, Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out. _Fuck!_ Hermione thought turning around.

"Not so fast Granger. I believe I had asked you to come see me after class, right?" Lucius cocked an eye brow at Hermione. Sighing, she walked back down towards the one man who could make her heart race with one glance.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked her voice cool. Just because she had planned to hurt him didn't mean she had to act all fluttery in front of him. That would be a dead giveaway.

"Professor Snape has approached me and told me about certain dreams you have been having and he suspects it either is leading to some new disaster or some personal problems you have been having." _Damn Snape! _Hermione thought. He would always tell Lucius everything.

"I- well you see I don't know what they are. I tried to do research in the school but I was interrupted…" Hermione let the sentence trail off, watching Lucius with curious eyes. His expressions remained aloof and cold but his eyes seemed to light up for a flash and then they were cold again but Hermione had already seen his reaction. _Aha! He wasn't the cool and composed Lucius Malfoy every one seemed to think._

"That's quite a predicament isn't it?" Hermione saw him flash her a smile which didn't reach his eyes. Her nostrils flared from her annoyance. The man was more complicated than she had thought. If it had been some other boy he would be blushing and spluttering but not Lucius Malfoy. Oh no, this was a man who was always composed and never gave his emotions away. _Probably because he has none!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes, it is but I think I can figure it out for myself now that I know-"

"Miss Granger, you don't know. You are not as smart as everyone thinks are you." That wasn't a question but rather a statement which had Hermione reeling. She stared up at him, not believing he had the nerve to point a finger at her intelligence.

"I beg your pardon? That is not true!" Hermione hissed. If he hadn't been a teacher she would have slapped him. Again but the first time he had snuck into her room but she wouldn't focus on that right now.

"Miss Granger, there are something's not even your precious research can help you with. Not everything can be found in the Hogwarts library." Hermione gasped, out raged. The Hogwarts library was the best place to find anything and here was this man who was saying that Hogwarts was _not_ a good place for her research.

"Mr. Malfoy how can you say that? This library is such an interesting place and one can find so much-"

"Yes, this library is good enough to help a handful of second years brew up a poly juice potion and apparently not all second ears can tell the difference between cat hair and human hair,," Lucius said dryly, looking Hermione dead in the eyes and she turned bright red. He was referring to her own second year when she, Harry and Ron had all made that poly juice potion and she had accidently turned herself into a cat. That had been quite embarrassing and people still had pictures of that.

"Mr. Malfoy if you have asked me to stay after class to insult my intelligence and the Hogwarts library then you are doing a poor job of it," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. Lucius's eye brow went up. _So the little minx was back with her sassy attitude huh? Not a problem. _His eyes raked over her from the bandage on her head to the polished shoes on her feet. Her long legs were covered by the school's black robes. Her hair which he remembered to be as big as a birds nest was gone. He had noticed it before but today he was really looking at her and he realized that Miss Granger was not a little girl anymore.

"Oh am I? Tell me, if I was doing such a poor job then you wouldn't be as red as tomato or your pulse wouldn't be jumping so wildly would it?" he asked, taking step near while Hermione took a step back.

"I don't know what you are trying to imply sir, but you are not intimidating me." _Great, tell the enemy that they are not intimidating you. _

"Miss Granger, I want to help you. I want to help you with these dreams you are having." Hermione froze. Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly. Did Lucius Malfoy just say he wanted to help her?

"Mr. Malfoy, I know your sense of humor is a bit sadistic but offering to help someone and then-"

"Miss Granger, I am not joking not at all. I am being very, very serious. I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye on many occasions-" Hermione snorted in a very unladylike manor.

"You can say that again," she muttered missing Lucius's annoyed look. Yet he carried on as though she hadn't interrupted him.

"And further more I know I have hurt you in the past, though it maybe indirectly, and I want to rectify that." Lucius couldn't believe the bull shit which was coming out of his mouth. Never in a million years would he have thought he was going to help a muggle born. If someone had told him he would be offering a mud blood some help then Lucius Malfoy would have killed them on the spot. Surprisingly, he did want to help Hermione and it wasn't just because he had caused her so much pain rather it was because she had kept his arse out of jail (not happily though) and she was a good person. There, he had said it. For once in his life, Lucius had given another human being- a muggle born at that!- a sincere compliment.

"I can't believe you are going to help me. What's in it for you?"

"You." Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers and Lucius wanted to punch himself.

"You as in, at least I know that I have helped someone whom I had caused a great deal of pain to and maybe one day you and I can be a bit more…intimate." Hermione's cheeks were on fire as she tried to look at something else besides the man in front of her. She hadn't expected him to help her. She had expected him to laugh at her dreams or kiss her or something but offering her help, well that was unexpected along with the warmth it gave her.

"Miss Granger, I don't usually offer every one my help since I am trusted by such few people but I am offering it to you as a show of acceptance. I don't want your hostility towards me. We are not enemies, at least not anymore." Hermione turned away at that. The man was wrong on that one.

Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy were enemies and they would always remain enemies. There could be no other emotion or relationship between them except for animosity and hate.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE. I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OFTEN AS YOU ALL WOULD HAVE LIKED AND I HAVE BEEN GETTING REVIEWS ABOUT MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER. OK I CAN TRY TO DO THAT. I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM EVERYONE THAT J.K ROWLING OWN THE CHARACTERS AND I AM JUST HAIVING SOME FUN. THE PLOT IS MINE.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Twenty-Eight

In the great hall after classes had ended the students sat around chatting about their day and gossiping as usual. Hermione who was in a heated conversation with Ginny and Ron was interrupted by the feel of someone staring at her. Slowly Hermione raised her eyes up and caught Lucius's eyes boring into hers. He seemed to be thinking about something and the longer Hermione looked at him something began to tick in her mind. A small memory but she couldn't remember. It kept on pricking her mind but try as she might Hermione couldn't remember. Her eyes clouded over and her head began to pound but it did no good. She opened her eyes and for a split second she could have sworn she saw concern flicker in his eyes but that wasn't what got her attention. What almost made Hermione cry out in shock was that she could see Emily's face in Lucius Malfoy's face. Her Emily's sweet face and Hermione kept staring at him her eyes wide.

"Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked following her gaze. Malfoy looked back at the two of them but he was concerned more about Hermione than the red head. Suddenly, Hermione stood up attempting a smile at a startled Ron.

"Yea I am fine. I- I forgot to complete an assignment for professor Malfoy and I was supposed to return it to him before dinner and well he's here and I realized that I have to finish that assignment so uh I'll see you all later." Merlin knew what she was rambling on about but Hermione had to get out of the place. Too many things were rushing back to her, the cries of Emily the mocking laughter and the glint of the light as Malfoy ended her small life. Her friends didn't look a bit convinced but Hermione didn't care. She could offer them a better version of the excuse later but for now she was going to start brawling if she didn't get out of the damned hall. Everyone was starting to stare at her but Hermione was used to it. She had learned that people always talk shit no matter what. Without looking back she walked out of the dining hall leaving everyone in bewilderment.

Lucius watched as the students shrugged and continued to talk about what they were doing before Hermione left. As of now he had no appetite for the food in front of him. The headmaster was talking to McGonagall in a hushed voice and he knew they were probably discussing Hermione. Luckily for him the headmaster didn't know about him and Hermione's previous relationship. He knew that Hermione had been raped, but he didn't know that the rape was planned and Hermione Granger his favorite student after Potter still had her virtue intact. He thanked Narcissa for thinking quickly that day or today the hate Granger felt towards him would be doubled in size even after she knew that her daughter was alive. However he wasn't thinking about the feature right now. It was what he had seen in her eyes before she had left had him shaken to the core. For a split second he could swear that both of them had seen Emily and he would bet anything Hermione had seen Emily in his face just as he had seen Emily in her face. However this was probably the first time she had seen Emily so clearly. He scanned the crowds looking for one boy in particular when he realized that Kurrum was also missing.

"He left two minutes after she did. I think you need to find her before he does." Snape ate his food and pretended that he hadn't said anything to Lucius. Ignoring the eyes of the staff Lucius bent down and pretended to be talking to Snape so they would not suspect him of running behind Granger.

"Thank you Serverus." Snape nodded as though they were discussing lesson plans. The staff turned back to their conversations and Lucius took his leave.

Hermione was running down the halls her throat clogging up. How could she see her daughter in Lucius's face? And one other thing which startled her was that her daughter wasn't screaming or in pain. No, she was smiling and she was being held by Lucius who was smiling down at her. That had been a shocker and the damned image wouldn't leave her head. _This is great! Just great! The plan is to make that bastard fall in love with me and now I see my daughter alive in his arms?_ Fate was evil and fate played the meanest tricks on people. Hermione walked down the school the hall ways illuminated by bright torches.

Stopping by one of the pillars, Hermione stared up at the night sky. She remembered a time when the least of her worries was what grades she was going to get. Then as she slowly grew up her worries increased as soon as she became friends with Harry Potter. It wasn't his fault at all but for once in her life Hermione wanted things to be normal again. When she went back to the muggle world during break times she wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort following her or who the next person was that she had to run from. No there all she worried about was coming home on time. Before she didn't have a lot of friends but it appeared that the older she got the more friends she had. She usually went out with her friends and her parents would call her phone every two minutes. Sometimes Hermione would get annoyed but then when she came back and had to help defeat evil she decided that over protective parents were better than anything.

Another thought occurred to her. The day her and Lucius had ran out of her room because of that boy what had happened after that? No one had told her until Hermione realized that she was standing a few feet away from where she had seen his burnt body. That same night she had seen those shadows in front of her. _Were those shadows somehow connected with the boy's death? If so then why did they kill him and why not her?_ So many questions were in Hermione's head that she didn't realize someone was next to her until she heard her name.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione froze. How did Lucius always manage to find her when she least expected him to? It was so unusual. Stiffening Hermione kept her face turned away from him until she could compose herself to turn around and face him.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, slowly turning around. She had to actually look up at him. He didn't say anything just looked down at her. Without warning he did the most stunning thing. He held out his hand and said "Come." As though her body was on auto pilot Hermione took his hand as he led her away from the pillars.

They walked toward the back of the school and stopped in front of a small lake. To her disappointment he let f her hand as though realizing who she was and where they were. He turned and faced the river while Hermione observed him quietly. He was a very handsome man. This hair was pale and platinum but the strands looked so soft and touchable that Hermione almost ran her hands through it. He was broad, extremely broad and not to mention muscular. Hermione's eyes travelled down his body stopping at his hands. Everything the man had was nice hell even his hands! Hermione shook her thoughts away.

Hermione looked away. They had nothing in common. He was pureblood and she was not. That had always been the first thing on his mind and that's why his hatred of her ran so deep. Lucius stood watching the witch out of the corner of his eye. She sparked his attention in the oddest ways. He wasn't concerned about muggle borns but this one girl had captured his attention from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Oh at that time he wasn't attracted to her, Merlin no she was just a child but her spirit and fire had kindled a fire in him which only grew as he watched her grow.

"If someone asked you to throw all your beliefs to the wind because they said you were wrong, how would you react?" the questions caught her off guard. Hermione spun around to look at him making sure he had asked her the question. She opened her mouth and closed it back up again.


End file.
